Yoko, Akatsuki et Taiyougan
by megamoimeme
Summary: Je vis à Konoha depuis sept ans. Depuis la mort de mes parents, donc. Mais voilà que maintenant que je suis promue Genin, les ennuis s'enchainent... / Si vous aimez, ou non, mettez une petite review please... Juste pour me motiver...\
1. Terrible événement

_Nouvelle fic' que je parlais brièvement dans mon profil. Je suis désoé pour ma fic' de DnAngel, mais j'ai un gros manque d'inspiration. Je fais beaucoup d'efforts et je ne vous ai pas oubliés! Pour l'istant, je poste cette fic'-là, car j'ai de l'inspiration. Deux chapitres d'un coup, pour vous donner le style. Pas vraiment d'action avant le chapitre 5, patience!_

_Sinon, aucun des personnages de cette fic' ne m'appartiennent, exceptée Yoko. Les autres sont tous l'œuvre de notre bien aimé Kishimoto-sama :P_

_Sur tout ce blabla, je vous laisse!_

Doucement, je me tire de mon lit, pour aller aux toilettes. Ma mère me gronderait si elle savait que je ne dormais pas. Elle dit que les petits doivent se coucher tôt... Mais je ne suis plus un bébé. Je suis grande, maintenant! Je peux me coucher quand je veux! Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit en face... J'ai trop peur... Après tout, mon frère Akio est bien plus vieux que moi... Il vient d'être promu Gennin.

Moi, j'ai cinq ans. Mais maman dit que j'ai l'air plus jeune, avec mes grands yeux violets, mes longs cheveux blonds et ma peau pâle. Je suis plutôt petite, se qui me mets souvent en colère. Mais se qui ment le plus sur mon âge, c'est ma manière de parler. J'ai une toute petite voix et je parle avec une grande naïveté. Et je ne sais rien. Je ne sais rien de se qui ravage mon pays, se qui ravage le monde.

Mon père en parle souvent, depuis quelque mois. La Quatrième Grande Guerre des ninjas. Il est d'ailleurs souvent inquiet pour mon frère. Chaque jour, des gens meurent. Chaque jour, le sang coule. Toujours plus. Toujours trop... Mais moi, je ne comprends rien à se qu'il raconte. Tout se que je sais, c'est que c'est dangereux de sortir.

Je trottine tranquillement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Soudain, un bruit sourd parvint à mes oreilles. On dirait que quelqu'un est tombé. Maman a trébuchée? Je suis tellement curieuse de le savoir que j'en oublie que je voulais aller aux toilettes.

Je descends les escaliers. Je n'appelle pas ma mère. Je veux lui faire une surprise... C'est bien plus amusant! Le bois craque un peu sous mes petits pieds. J'entends un petit "Hum?" d'en-bas. Je ne connais pas cette voix... Qui est-ce?

Je suis sur le pas des marches. Et ce que je vois me laisse perplexe. Ma mère, mon père et mon frère son allongés sur le sol. Ils semblent endormis. Tu parles d'un endroit pour se coucher! Il y a un homme debout près d'eux. Mais je ne me préoccupe pas de lui. Il y a un drôle de liquide rouge qui se répand sur le sol.

Je m'approche de ma mère et la secoue un peu. De ma petite voix juvénile, je me mets à tenter de la réveiller.

- Maman, réveille-toi... On a de la visite, maman... Maman, réveille-toi, il y a un drôle de truc rouge qui salit le plancher... Maman? Mamaaannn?

Perplexe, j'abandonne l'idée de la réveillée. Je regarde l'homme qui se trouve près d'eux.

- Désolé, monsieur, mais ma mère dort... Vous... Vous pourriez repasser plus tard? Je n'arrive pas à là réveiller.

Il m'intimide un peu. Surtout lorsqu'il se met à me fixer avec ses yeux noirs. Il est plutôt grand. Je dirais qu'il a environ l'âge de Temari, une kunoichi qui vient parfois jouer avec moi. Ses cheveux noirs encadrent son visage aussi pâle que le mien. Il porte un chemise blanche et un pantalon ample. Une grande corde rigide mauve lui entoure la taille et forme un nœud papillon dans son dos. Il a un katana accroché à sa jambe. Mes yeux se mettent à briller devant ce détail.

- Monsieur, vous êtes un ninja? Vous pourriez aidez mon frère à apprendre à se battre?

Un silence de plomb me répondit.

- Vous pourriez répondre...

Il dégaine soudain son arme. Je penche un peu la tête sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire? Son visage n'exprime rien. Aucune joie, aucune peine, aucun sentiment. Rien. Sa lame se dirige à toute vitesse vers moi. Je ne sais pas s'il me veux du mal ou non. Soudain, une voix surprise me parvint. Le ninja devant moi s'interrompit. La lame de son katana se trouve à quelques millimètres de mon visage.

- Sa... Sasuke?! Que fiches-tu ici?!

L'adolescent tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Un garçon, du même âge que lui, se tien dans l'embrasure. Il a des cheveux blonds et en batailles, retenus par un bandeau avec le signe de Konoha gravé dessus. Ses yeux bleus azurs brillent de surprise. Il est vêtu d'une veste et d'un jogging orange et noir. Il a un kunaï dans son poing serré. Un autre ninja? Mon frère va être content!

Un voix grave me sort de mes réflexions.

- Naruto...

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il recommence à me fixer, ignorant complètement le nouveau venu. Il éloigne l'arme de mon visage, avant de l'abattre de nouveau. Un tintement métallique survint.

Le blond, dans la porte un dixième de seconde plus tôt, vient de parer l'attaque avec son kunaï.

- Woah... Vous êtes rapide!

Ma remarque lui arrache un petit sourire. Il met son majeur et son index libre près de son visage. Immédiatement, deux autres personnes comme lui apparaissent avec un petit "pouf". L'un deux me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène dans un coin. L'autre le suit. Les deux ninjas, eux, se défient toujours du regard.

- Que fais-tu ici, Sasuke?

- Je suis en mission. Je dois tuer toute cette famille, mais si possible ramener l'un d'entre eux pour des expériences. Mais je n'ai pas envie que la gamine subisse ça. Je préfère qu'elle meure, c'est moins douloureux.

- Et pourquoi Orochimaru s'intéresse à eux?

- J'en sais rien. Mais si tu m'empêche de faire ma mission, je te tuerais.

Je ne comprends rien à se qu'ils racontent. Je reste dans mon coin, protéger par les deux clones. Soudain, le ninja aux cheveux noirs disparaît. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, mes deux gardes disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée, me faisant tousser.

Quelque chose de froid s'appuie sur ma gorge. Qu'est-ce que c'est? La fumée se dissipe, me laissant voir la lame d'un katana. Celui du ninja sans bandeau. Il me fixe un instant, puis baisse son arme. D'un ton neutre, il déclara:

- Je la laisse en vie. Tant pis pour Orochimaru. Je ne tue pas des gamins sans défense qui ne comprennent pas le sens du mot "mort".

Il jette un regard vers le ninja blond avant de disparaître. Je reste immobile. Que c'est-il passé, au juste?

Je marche à nouveau vers ma mère et je recommence à la secouer. Mes vêtements trempe dans la marre de ce liquide rouge si étrange.

- Allez maman... Si tu ne nettoies pas ça bien vite, le plancher va tâcher... Maman... Allez... On a de la visite, se n'est pas le temps de dormir... Maman?

Je remarque soudain que le ninja qui restait affichait un air triste. Très triste.

- Désolé monsieur... Elle ne s'est jamais endormie comme ça sur le plancher... Je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller... Après tout, ça ne doit pas être très confortable!

- Naruto... Appelle-moi Naruto, s'il te plaît. Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Yoko.

- Viens avec moi, Yoko. Je vais te conduire en lieu sûr.

- Mais... Ma mère va s'inquiéter si elle se réveille et que je ne suis pas là!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Elle risque de dormir encore bien longtemps...

- Si vous le dites...

Naruto me prend dans ses bras. Rapidement, il se dirige vers le bureau du Kazekage. Je suis lovée dans le creux de son bras droit. Je m'inquiète pour ma mère. Elle doit être malade... C'est la seule explication que je vois.

Le ninja de Konoha toque à la porte du dirigeant du village caché du Sable. On entend celui-ci dire un petit "Entrez.". Il semble si fatigué...

Le blond ne se fait pas prier. Il débouche dans le bureau de Gaara-sama. Celui-ci promène son regard du ninja à moi et de moi au ninja. Il semble intrigué.

- Bonjour, Naruto.

- Salut, Gaara.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'est pas très poli! Appeler Gaara-sama de la sorte... Cependant, ce dernier ne semble pas offusqué. Peut-être sont-ils de très bons amis. Naruto me pose sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto?

- Sasuke viens de tuer toute une famille. La seule rescapée est cette jeune fille. Il m'a dit qu'il était en mission et qu'Orochimaru lui a demandé d'épargner un membre de la famille, pour faire des expériences. Mais il préférait tous les tuer. C'est moins douloureux, selon lui.

- Il a probablement raison. Mais pourquoi m'emmène tu la jeune fille?

- ... Tu aurais préféré que je la laisse là? Elle n'a même pas l'air de comprendre que ses parents sont morts, Gaara...

- C'est une orpheline de guerre, Naruto. Il y en a beaucoup, ces temps-ci.

- Mais elle doit avoir quelque chose de spécial pour qu'Orochimaru s'intéresse à sa famille!

Le Kazekage pousse un petit soupir. Il se met à m'observer. Puis, d'une voix le plus aimable possible, il me demande:

- Quel est ton nom complet?

- Yoko Kamichi, Gaara-sama.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer. Ça me met mal à l'aise, toute cette histoire... Il finit par pousser un soupir.

- Je ne sais rien de ce clan. Emmène la à Konoha, elle y sera plus en sécurité. C'est le pays le moins touché par la guerre... Reviens dès que possible, d'accord?

- Oui.

Cette fois, je prends la parole.

- Mais, Gaara-sama... Konoha, c'est loin d'ici... Ma mère va s'inquiéter si je ne suis pas là lorsqu'elle se réveillera...

Le Kazekage tressaillit un peu. Le blond se contente de lui lancer un regard signifiant "Je te l'avais dit". C'est là que je me souviens de quelque chose. Il y a environ deux mois, mon père à annoncer à maman que ma grand-mère était morte. Ma mère a fondu en larmes. Moi, je n'ai pas posée de question. Je ne comprenais pas se que voulait dire "morte". Mais je n'ai jamais revue ma grand-mère. Est-ce qu'il y a un lien?

Timidement, je pose ma question. J'ai peur... Peur de la réponse.

- Si mes parents sont "morts", est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne les reverrait plus jamais?

Naruto détourne les tête. Ça me suffit. Je comprends. Une larme roule sur ma joue et mes yeux s'écarquillent.

- Non... Je ne veux pas...

Gaara-sama reste sans expressions. Il doit avoir l'habitude. Mais le blond est un peu plus expressif. Il sembla vraiment désolé.

- Non! Vous mentez!

Je me mets à sangloter. Une vague de colère m'envahit. Je cris.

- NON!!

Un drôle d'espèce de feu bleu se met à sortir de partout autour de moi. Mes cheveux blonds volent partout autour de moi, heurtant mon visage la plupart du temps. Mes vêtements claquent. C'est à peine si je m'en rends compte. Le Kazekage et le ninja de Konoha me regardent avec des grands yeux alors que je continue de crier.

- NOOON!!!

Mes yeux me piquent. Mais se ne sont pas mes larmes. C'est une autre sensation. On dirait... Qu'ils changent.

Le "feu" cesse de sortir, devient constant. J'ai toujours cette drôle de sensation dans les yeux. Je fixe mes yeux dans ceux de Naruto.

- Dites-moi que c'est faux... Par pitié.

Il écarquille les yeux. Mais ne réponds pas. Il fixe mes yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre de foire. Beaucoup de jeune filles de mon âge les trouvent étranges, à cause de leur couleur violette. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est un trait de famille! Mon frère a les même, de même que mon père et ma mère. Mais j'ai l'impression que se n'est pas pour ça qu'il les regarde.

- Gaara... Tu devrais voir ça...

Le Kazekage me demande de le regarder. Je m'exécute. Lui aussi écarquille les yeux, mais moins. Le feu s'éteint en même temps que ma colère.

- Ce drôle de phénomène et ces yeux expliqueraient bien pourquoi Orochimaru s'intéresse à son clan...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux, Gaara-sama?

Le concerné se met à fouiller dans un tiroir et en sort un miroir, qu'il me tend. Lorsque je vois mon reflet, je pousse un petit cri.

Mes yeux ont changés. Ils sont devenus violet encore plus foncé. Ma pupille est plus foncée, noire pour être exacte, et elle ressemble à un petit soleil. Je m'en désintéresse cependant rapidement. Je remets le miroir sur le bureau et serre les poings.

- Je me fiche de ça...

Ma voix se brise.

- Je veux revoir ma maman...

J'éclate en sanglots. Je sens mes yeux changer de nouveau, redevenant normaux. Mais je m'en fiche. Je veux revoir papa, maman et Akio... Je veux qu'ils me serrent dans leurs bras... Je veux qu'ils m'aiment, comme ils l'ont toujours fait...

Les larmes tracent des sillons mouillés sur leur passage. Je sens soudain le bras réconfortant de Naruto serrer mes frêles épaules.

- Yoko... Pleurer ne ramèneras pas tes parents. Il faut que tu sois forte. Prouve à tous le monde que même si tu n'as plus tes parents, tu vas survivre! Prouve leurs que tu es forte!

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête. Il a raison. Je sèche mes larmes et le regarde.

- Je vais où, maintenant?

Le blond regarde son ami.

- Avec se qui vient de se passer... Tes plans ont-ils changés, Gaara?

- Non. Emmène la à Konoha. Et reviens dès que tu le pourras.

- Oui.

Le ninja me prends dans ses bras. Il salut le Kazekage avant de partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes sur la route, en direction de Konoha.


	2. Nouvel ami et vieil ennemi

Un rayon de soleil vient caresser ma peau, me tirant doucement du sommeil. Je me lève rapidement. J'exécute ma routine matinale, ma coiffant les cheveux et enfilant ma tenue d'étudiante. Celle-ci est en fait une jolie robe lilas moulante. Des soleils blancs sont brodés dessus. Elle est très jolie.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'examen de sélection des Gennins. Malgré la guerre qui sévit, les enfants vont à l'école comme d'habitude.

Il n'y a pas de combat dans Konoha. On est en sécurité. Du moins tant que les ennemis ne s'approchent pas trop. C'est très différent de Suna, ici. Mais je m'y suis faite. Après tout, ça fait sept ans que j'habite ici.

J'ai toujours gardée contact avec Naruto, même s'il est souvent en mission. La plupart du temps, il va à Suna. Il me tient au courant de se qui se passe là-bas. Je le trouve très gentil. Je le considère pratiquement comme mon père. D'autant plus que je n'en ai plus, depuis le meurtre de mes parents...

En repensant à se terrible événement, mon cœur se serre. Ma famille me manque tellement...

Naruto ne m'a jamais vraiment expliqué en détail de tout ça. Résultat: j'ai tout oublié les noms, mais pas les conversations. Il y a comme un blanc lorsque les personnes évoquent des noms, mais je me souviens parfaitement de se qu'ils racontaient.

Les images aussi sont restés bien nets dans ma tête. Jamais je n'oublierais le visage de l'assassin de mes parents. Jamais. Ni les drôles de yeux que j'ai eu.

Je n'ai jamais réussit à les faire apparaître de nouveau, d'ailleurs. J'ai bien essayé, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ai donc finit par laisser tombé.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que j'étais arrivée à l'académie. Je me mets à courir. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard, surtout pas aujourd'hui!

J'arrive rapidement en classe. Je m'assoit près d'Aiko, ma meilleure amie. En fait, c'est la première à m'avoir accepter dans ce village, malgré mes yeux dits étranges et le fait que je venais d'ailleurs. Et pratiquement la seule, en fait. Exception faite de Naruto, bien sûr.

Iruka-senseï semble être en retard. Se n'est jamais arrivé... Je fronce les sourcils presque malgré moi. Pourquoi aujourd'hui?

- Yoko, ça va?

Alors que j'allais faire pare de mes inquiétudes à mon amie, notre professeur arrive.

- Ça va, se n'est rien...

Le cours commence. La tension est à son sommet. Un à un, nous allons dans la classe d'à côté pour passer l'examen. Je remarque rapidement que chacun, lorsqu'il sort, est couvert d'égratignures. Et la plupart, pour ne pas dire tous, ont un joli bandeau avec une feuille gravée dessus. C'est le tour d'Aiko. Elle est stressée. Je la rassure, lui disant que tout va bien se passer. Elle me sourit, puis se dirige vers la salle d'examen.

Le temps qui suit me semble interminable. Elle sort quelques instants plus tard, me montrant fièrement son nouveau bandeau. Puisque c'est mon tour, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. En passant près de ma meilleure amie, je lui murmure un "Bravo". Elle me fait un sourire en disant que ce n'est rien de compliqué, de ne pas m'en faire. Je lui sourit. Finalement, je vais dans la salle de classe.

J'écarquille les yeux. Un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage lorsque je cris presque, joyeuse:

- Naruto!

Le blond est en effet là, juste à côté d'Iruka-senseï. Il me sourit. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, en sept ans. Seul les traits un peu plus tirés de son visage témoignent de son vieillissement. Et encore! Il est encore jeune, alors il n'a pratiquement pas changé de ce côté là. Peut-être quelques cicatrices de plus, sans plus. Toujours ce même caractère que son entourage qualifie "d'enfantin". Moi, je l'aime bien comme ça, Naruto. Je ne veux pas qu'il change. Dernier détail qui mérite d'être signifié: il est devenu Jounin!

Enfin bref. Il me sourit, il est là. Mais...

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Je viens donner un coup de pouce à Iruka-senseï pour l'examen des Gennins.

Soudain, je perd mon sourire.

- Et tu n'es même pas venu me prévenir!

- Je voulais te faire la surprise...

Je ne peux jamais resté fâchée bien longtemps, peut importe après qui, ou presque. Alors avec lui...! Alors que j'allais pratiquement lui sauter dans les bras, Iruka-senseï fait son rabat-joie.

- Désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais il faudrait faire l'examen. On a pas toute la journée...

Naruto fait la moue, mais il se contente d'approuver. Cependant, il ajoute:

- Je vous laisse le faire, cette fois, Iruka-senseï. Je connais bien Yoko, j'ai peur de lui laisser trop de chances ou d'être plus dur.

- D'accord. Ça ne me tuera pas de le faire une fois, après tout...

Il joignit quelques doigts devant son visage et murmura:

- Multiclonage!

À ma grande surprise, un clone de mon professeur apparut devant moi. Il se met à m'expliquer le but de l'examen.

- C'est très simple. Tu dois simplement faire une égratignure sur le bandeau frontal de mon clone. Mais ne t'imagine pas que se sera si simple!

- Je ne me fais pas d'idée, Iruka-senseï. Mais j'ai une question.

- Laquelle?

- On peut utiliser des techniques qu'on n'a pas appris à l'académie?

Le Jounin me regarde avec interrogation. Après quelques secondes, il déclare:

- Bien sûr...

- Ouais!

- D'autre questions?

- Non, aucune Senseï.

- Très bien. Alors... Commençons!

Sans plus attendre, je mets mon index et mon majeur près de mon visage. Je fais un clin d'œil à Naruto, dont le sourire s'est élargit. Puis, je m'exclame:

- Multiclonage!

Quatre clones apparaissent près de moi, sous le regard médusé d'Iruka-senseï. Je suis fière de moi. Mais je ne le montre pas tout de suite. Sans attendre, mes quatre clones foncent vers leur adversaire. Ils s'attaquant à ses bras et ses jambes. Dès que je vois que le clone de mon professeur est en difficulté, j'interviens.

Je cours à toutes vitesse vers lui. Arrivée tout près, je saute sur son torse, le faisant basculer sur le sol. Mes clones se dépêchent de l'immobiliser, clouant chacun l'un de ses membres sur le sol. Moi, je suis assise sur son torse, un sourire triomphant au visage. Je saisis un kunaï et je fait une grande marque sur le bandeau de mon adversaire. Celui-ci disparaît rapidement, de même que mes clones.

Je me lève, triomphante. Je fait un grand sourire aux deux spectateurs. Toujours cette expression de surprise sur le visage, Iruka-senseï me tend un bandeau de ninja. Je le saisit rapidement. Les deux adultes me félicitent, surtout Naruto qui semble très fier de moi. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, je me retourne vers mon Senseï.

- Iruka-senseï... Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard ce matin?

La question semble le mettre mal à l'aise. Cependant, il répond avec grand calme.

- J'avais une mission à faire pour le village. Rien de très important.

- Quel genre de mission?

- C'est top secret, Yoko.

- D'accord...

Je sors, intriguée. Quelle était cette mission? Je finis par hausser les épaules. Quelle importance, après tout! Je suis une Gennin maintenant! _Ça_ c'est important!

Je noues fièrement mon bandeau autour de ma tête. Je suis une kunoichi, maintenant! Et fière de l'être! Je retourne m'asseoir, après avoir souhaitée bonne chance à la prochaine et dernière élève à passer l'examen. Je me mets à discuter avec Aiko.

- On est Gennin, maintenant! Tu te rends compte, Yoko?

- Oui! C'est vraiment super!

- Dis, comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir sans aucune égratignure?

Je constate alors qu'elle a raison. Comme mes clones on fait la plupart du boulot, je n'ai pas été touchée. J'adresse un petit sourire à mon amie.

- Ça, c'est mon petit secret!

Elle allait riposter quand la dernière élève sortit de la salle d'examen, un bandeau en main et Naruto et le professeur sur les talons. Celui-ci se mit à l'avant de la classe et déclara:

- Je suis très fier de vous! Aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous officiellement des Gennins!

Un vague d'applaudissement monta dans la classe. Tous étaient au comble du bonheur et de la fierté. Une voix masculine et fière monta dans l'assemblé.

- Dis, Senseï, qui a été le meilleur de la promotion?

Je me tourne vers celui qui à dit ça. C'est Saburo, un garçon aux courts cheveux bruns et avec des petits yeux de la même couleur. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment. C'est un grand vantard et il pense toujours et le meilleur dans tous les domaines.

Mon professeur me fixe. Je lui sourit. On dirait qu'il me demande une permission. Une permission pour quoi? Pour remettre ce vantard à sa place? Il n'en à pas besoin, voyons! Je lui fait un petit signe affirmatif.

Iruka-senseï, un grand sourire aux lèvres, répondit à la question.

- Yoko Kamichi.

Un cri de surprise étouffé sortit de la gorge de mon "camarade" de classe. Il me fixe quelques instants avant de reporté son attention vers le professeur.

- Mais... Pourquoi?! Je suis BIEN meilleur que cette... qu'elle!

- On n'accepte pas la défaite, mon cher Saburo?

Se n'est pas dans mes habitudes de répondre, mais là... Pour lui, c'est différent.

Saburo me jette un regard meurtrier, auquel je répond avec un sourire arrogant. Aiko se retient à grande peine de rire. Pas moi. Moi, ça me fait du bien. Mon interlocuteur allait répliqué, mais Iruka-Senseï choisit ce moment pour répondre à sa question.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, Saburo, c'est tout simplement car elle s'est tirée de l'examen sans une seule égratignure. Elle a utilisé une très bonne stratégie et m'a en plus prouvé se dont elle était capable. Et je ne doute pas qu'elle peut faire mieux. Quant à toi, tu as été l'un des plus mauvais. Je crois que je t'aurais disqualifié si Naruto ne m'aurait pas rappeler que la chance fait partit des qualités d'un ninja... Car c'est seulement grâce à la chance que tu as gagné et je crois bien que tu le sais!

Cette fois, les éclats de rire fusent au travers de la classe. Chacun se moque ouvertement de ce cher Saburo... J'ai presque de la pitié pour lui. Presque. Je lui fait un nouveau sourire arrogant. Il m'adresse un regard si noir que des frissons me parcourent la colonne vertébrale. Mais je n'en montre rien. Ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir.

Il est très rare que je pense et agis comme ça. En fait, ce comportement, je ne l'ai qu'avec lui. Je le déteste vraiment. Habituellement, je suis plus du genre à cacher mes succès. Mais bon, vous l'aurez compris: lui, je ferais tout ce qu'il ne veut pas que je fasse. Je fais tout pour le mettre en rogne. Et ça marche, la plupart du temps.

- Maintenant, je vais vous donnez les équipes.

Il se met à nommer des noms tranquillement. Certains sont heureux de leur équipe, d'autre non. Moi, j'attends. Je suis de plus en plus stressée. Aiko ne sera pas avec moi. Elle a déjà son équipe. Ça m'attriste un peu. Mais se qui me met le plus sur les nerfs, c'est que la liste de personnes rapetissent de plus en plus... Et Saburo n'a toujours pas d'équipe.

Allez, je me fait des idées. Jamais Iruka-senseï ne me mettrait avec lui. Il est beaucoup trop sympa pour ça. Et pourtant...

- Équipe #11: Kamichi Yoko, Shimisu Takehiko et Suzuki Saburo.

Moi et Saburo, on se fixe mutuellement, une mine de dégoût sur le visage. On va être dans la même équipe... Mais quel cauchemars! Et le pire dans tous ça, c'est que Naruto sourit... Vive la compassion! Je crois voir une larme perler sur le coin de ses yeux. Mais elle disparaît si rapidement que je suis presque sûre d'avoir rêvée.


	3. Souvenirs et histoire

Dès que je peux, je sors presque en courant de l'académie. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je vais me retrouver avec mon pire ennemi dans la même équipe. Je ne vous l'ai pas dis, mais si je déteste autant Saburo, se n'est pas seulement parce que c'est le plus grand vantard que la Terre ai jamais porté. Non. En fait, il ne rate jamais une occasion de m'insulter et de me rappeler d'où je viens. De me dire que je n'ai pas ma place à Konoha. Je retiens toujours mes larmes. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir de voir que ses insultes portent fruits.

Le pire, c'est que je ne lui avait strictement rien fait. Dès que je suis arrivée à Konoha, il a commencé à me martyriser. Pour mes différences physiques et sur l'endroit d'où je venais. Il a été un gros obstacle dans mon intégration au village. Évidemment, je ne disais rien. Je ne répondais pas et je n'en parlais pas. Je gardais tout pour moi. Mais un jour, j'ai éclaté. Je l'ai tellement insulté que je ne pouvais plus revenir au rang de "la petite qui se laisse intimider sans rien faire".

Mais honnêtement, ça ma fait tellement de bien que j'ai continué. Quand il piquait, je répondais. Une guerre civile à éclaté entre nous, mais je m'en fichais. Mais il y avait quand même une _légère _différence entre être camarades de classe et être coéquipiers dans une équipe ninja! On allait devoir travaillé en équipe et, ça, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que ça me plaît! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on y arrivera, tellement on se déteste...

Enfin, on le saura demain. On doit rencontrer notre Senseï à l'académie vers 11h. On verra bien arrivé là...

Je suis rapidement arrivée devant mon petit appartement. Je me glisse rapidement à l'intérieur et me laisse tomber sur la première chaise en vue. Ces souvenirs sont douloureux. Je ferme les yeux et saisit ma tête avec mes deux mains.

_Du sang, les corps de ma famille... Et ce meurtrier. Ce regard si sombre et ce visage si impassible..._

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je secoue la tête, faisant ainsi voler mes cheveux blonds autour de ma tête. Pourquoi... Pourquoi faut-il que chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois cette scène si atroce? J'aimerais bien voir le sourire de ma mère, pour une fois! Je pousse un soupir. Je me lève et je vais me doucher.

J'adore la sensation de l'eau qui coule sur mon corps. J'aime me dire que l'eau emmène tous mes problèmes et mauvais souvenirs avec elle. J'aimerais bien que se soit vrai...

Je sors rapidement et enfile de nouveau ma robe. Je me brosse les cheveux. Ça me détend, ça aussi. Mais voilà que quelqu'un toque à la porte. Qui ça peut être?

Je cours vers l'entrée et ouvre la porte presque à la volée. Je souris.

- Bonjour Naruto!

- Salut Yoko! Ça va?

- Oui, bien sûr. Et toi?

- Tu n'as pas l'air sûre.

Je fais un sourire forcé.

- Hey! Je te rappelle que je viens d'être nommée Gennin!

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Justement. Tu devrais être bien plus joyeuse. Et tu ne devrais pas à avoir à te forcer pour sourire.

Parfois, c'est super quand quelqu'un vous connaît sur le bout des doigts. Mais dans des cas comme ça, c'est moins pratique.

- Entre. Tu vas attraper froid.

Il fronce les sourcils, mais entre. Je ferme la porte derrière lui. Il s'assoit sur la première chaise qu'il voit. Prenant un air détaché, je lui demande:

- Tu veux du thé?

- Tu changes de sujets, Yoko.

- On va en parler, si tu veux. Mais devant une bonne tasse de thé.

- ... OK.

Je me mets donc à faire du thé, tout en réfléchissant à la façon don la conversation risque de tourner. Je prends la parole en premier. Autant mieux se jeter à l'eau...

- D'accord, tu as raison. Ça ne vas pas si bien que ça.

- Mais pourquoi? Tu viens d'être nommée Gennin! Ça devrait être le plus beau jour de ta vie!

- Oui. Sauf quand tu te retrouve dans la même équipe que ton pire ennemi!

Un petit silence s'installe. Le thé est prêt. Je saisis deux tasses et verse le liquide brûlant dedans. Je les prends ensuite et je commence à me diriger vers la table. Mais les paroles de Naruto m'immobilise:

- Tu sais, ça été la même chose pour moi, quand j'ai appris que j'étais dans la même équipe que Sasuke.

Sasuke? Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose. Je fronce les sourcils. Je me concentre. Je murmure doucement ce nom,l avec une voix hésitante. Naruto ne m'a jamais parler de lui. Alors pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose...?

Soudain, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Surprise, je lâche les deux tasses, qui se brise avec fracas sur le sol. Je tombe à genoux sur ce même sol, saisissant ma tête à deux mains. Des souvenirs... Des mauvais souvenirs!

Je suis prise de violents sanglots, je me mets à crier. Naruto n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Je suis toute crispée. J'ouvre soudain les yeux, que je fixe sur le sol. Je me suis coupée. Une petite flaque de sang se forme sur le bois. Mes yeux se vident d'expressions pendant que des images défilent devant mes yeux.

Je me vois, âgée de cinq ans, agenouillée dans une flaque de sang. Je le vois, LUI. Il abat sa lame vers moi. Je ne réagis pas, je ne comprends pas que ce coup va me tuer. Je ne comprend pas qu'il me veut du mal. Et cette voix... Celle qui m'a sauvée la vie. Naruto, qui dis ce nom d'une voix si surprise. Sasuke. Oui, c'est bien se qu'il a dit. Sasuke. Le meurtrier de ma famille.

Je ferme les yeux. Une grande vague de colère me submerge. Je saisis de nouveau ma tête, je me remets à crier. Naruto est près de moi. Du chakra se met à sortir de partout autour de moi. Comme il y a sept ans. Et cette sensation dans mes yeux... Cette sensation que j'ai toujours voulut reproduire... Ils changent. Encore.

Naruto pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je le regarde. Il semble surpris, mais retient mon regard. Je calme ma respiration. Le chakra cesse de sortir. Je ferme les yeux. Je l'ai rouvre de nouveau, mais ils n'ont pas changés. Peut-être car la colère ne m'as pas quittée.

Je fixe mon regard étrange dans les yeux bleus du blond. Je ne réussit pas à cachée toute ma colère dans ma voix lorsque je lui demande:

- Mes yeux ont encore changés?

Il hoche la tête. C'est bien se que je pensais.

- Ce... Sasuke... Dont tu viens de parler.... C'est le même qu'il y a sept ans, n'est-ce pas? Celui qui as tué ma famille?

Il détourne les yeux. Je le savais...

- Je vois.

Une larme roule sur ma joue. Sur la sienne aussi d'ailleurs. Devant cette larme, toute ma colère s'évapore. Je sens que mes yeux redeviennent normaux. Mais pour une fois, ça ne me dérange pas. Je m'en fiche royalement, en fait. Je réglerais ça plus tard.

Si Naruto connaît toutes mes réactions, il en est de même pour moi. Il est très rare qu'il pleure. Il lui faut une bonne raison pour le faire. Et devant un sujet en particulier.

- C'est lui, ton coéquipier qui a déserté, n'est-ce pas? Ton meilleur ami dont tu me parles souvent?

- Oui... C'est bien lui. J'évite toujours de dire son nom devant toi. J'ai peur que ça te rappelle des souvenirs. Comme ça viens de le faire...

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieur. Pour me changer les idée, je me lève. Je n'ai rien de grave, à peine quelques coupures peu profondes. Je prend un balai et commence à nettoyer. Naruto, sachant que cette action, comme bien d'autre, me détend, s'assoit sur une chaise et attend.

Une fois le dégât nettoyé, je vais m'asseoir à mon tour. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Le meurtrier de mes parents a été le meilleur ami de Naruto? Je secoue la tête. Ça ne change rien. Je le déteste quand même... Et Naruto doit l'accepter. Mais pour l'instant, vaut mieux changé de sujet. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Finalement, c'est qui s'en charge. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire?

- Parle moi un peu de ce Saburo.

Et voilà que mon moral déjà bas tombe encore plus... Je baisse les yeux.

- C'est le genre de personne pour lequel il faut être parfait pour qu'il nous accepte. Et selon ses critères, je suis loin de l'être. Disons seulement que notre rivalité est loin d'être saine... On se haït. Il me dit toujours du mal...

- Pourtant, aujourd'hui c'est toi qui....

- J'ai tout à fait le droit! J'ai endurer ses sarcasmes et ses répliques assassines sans rien dire pendant plus de quatre ans, Naruto! Je ne pouvait pas m'intégrer correctement car il me rappelait toujours mes origines et il me rejetait à cause de la couleur de mes yeux!

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai monté le ton. Je cri, maintenant. Voyant l'air ébahit de Naruto, je me calme. Je détourne les yeux, où l'on peut apercevoir une petite larme.

- Est-ce que tu sais se que ça fait de se faire rejeter par tous à cause de notre différence, Naruto? C'est très douloureux.

- Je le sais mieux que quiconque.

Sa réponse me met en colère. Tellement, que je n'ai pas remarqué la pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

- Et comment?! Tu es un humain tous se qu'il y a de plus normal! Tu viens de Konoha et tu n'as pas de différence physique! Tu...

Il me coupe pendant que je parle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Yoko? Est-ce que tu sais que moi aussi, j'ai été rejeté dans mon enfance? Est-ce que tu sais que, comme toi, j'ai perdu mes parents alors que j'étais tout jeune? Seulement moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. J'étais un bébé, Yoko.

Je suis si surprise par la colère dans sa voix que je me tais et j'ouvre de grands yeux. Son ton comme ses paroles me figent sur place. Je baisse les yeux, honteuse.

- Pourquoi... les gens te rejetaient?

Il se calme un peu. Mais ne répond pas. Il se contente de porter la main à son ventre. Il hésite. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Tu as peur que je te rejette?

- Tu ne serais pas la première...

La remarque devrais me mettre en colère. Et je le sais. Mais c'est plutôt de la tristesse que je ressens. Et de la honte. Je ne sais rien de l'enfance de cet homme. Il ne m'en a jamais vraiment parler. Bien sûr, il évoquait sa jeune expérience de ninja, il me parlait surtout de ses coéquipiers et de son Senseï, mais jamais il n'a raconté le temps avant ça.

Blessée, je réplique:

- Tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça à mon seul ami?

- Sasuke l'a bien fait...

Ha. Voilà le "bobo". Cette fois, un brin de colère se fait sentir dans ma voix.

- Regarde-moi, Naruto. Est-ce que j'ai des cheveux et des yeux noirs? Est-ce que je suis un être toujours en quête de puissance? Est-ce que je m'appelle Sasuke? Répond moi, Naruto. Est-ce que je m'appelle Sasuke?

Il semble un peu mal à l'aise. Il finit par soupirer.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Si tu veux tout savoir...

Il plante son regard azuré dans le mien. Je suis surprise d'y voir de la gravité. C'est très rare.

- Kyuubi, le démon renard à neufs queues qui à attaqué le village il y a vingt-trois ans, est scellé dans mon corps.

Je reste bouche-bée. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à se qu'il m'annonce ça. Mais je ne dois pas rester silencieuse. Il pourrait mal le prendre. Alors, toujours surprise, je lance:

- C'est tout? Mais... Avoir un démon en soi ne nous transforme pas en démon! C'est aussi ridicule comme raison que celle pour laquelle je suis si mise à l'écart.

Je suis sérieuse. Je trouve ça totalement ridicule... Juste pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, je lance d'un ton plaisantin:

- C'est comme ça qu'ils traitent leur futur Hokage?

Il sourit. Ça me fait plaisir. On continue de parler, évitant soigneusement ces sujets délicats. Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose... Un truc qu'il meurt d'envie de me dire, mais qu'il retient, comme pour me faire une surprise. Comme j'aime bien ces dernières, je ne pose pas de questions. Mais ma curiosité est piquée...

Le soir, vers 20h, il se décide enfin à partir. Immédiatement, je monte me coucher. Les émotions, ça épuise... Littéralement.

[ Courage... L'action commence très bientôt! Peut-être au prochain chapitre, qui viendra probablement plus vite si vous me faites un petite review 3 ]


	4. Jamais d'équipe sans Senseï!

_L'action commence au prochain chapitre! Et à partir de là, il n'y aura pas grands chapitres sans actions, alors attachez vos tuques!_

Le lendemain, je suis tellement énervée que je me réveille avant que le cadran ne sonne. J'exécute ma routine matinale, m'habillant et me coiffant un peu plus proprement que d'habitude. Je veux faire bonne impression! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre son Senseï!

Je prends soin de verrouiller la porte derrière-moi. Je me dirige tranquillement vers l'académie. J'ai tout mon temps. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de me salir et encore moins de tomber sur Saburo.

J'arrive malgré tout un peu rapidement. Je me dirige plutôt vite vers ma classe. Je constate avec surprise que je suis bien loin d'être la première. On dirait que les autres aussi sont énervés! Je souris avant d'aller m'asseoir.

L'ambiance est tendu. Tous, dont moi, sont impatients. Finalement, la cloche sonne. Mais aucun signe du professeur. Encore. Deux fois en deux jours. Pour quelque chose qui n'est jamais arrivé, c'est plutôt louche. Je fronce les sourcils. Mon cerveau fonctionne à plein régime. Je ne remarque pas que les autres se sont mit à bavarder, ni même qu'Aiko tente désespérément de savoir ce que j'ai. Lorsque je réfléchis, je suis déconnectée avec le monde réel.

Une autre mission? Probablement. Mais pourquoi la donner à un professeur qui à des choses à faire? Pourquoi ne pas les confier à un autre ninja?

Je ne peux pas pousser ma réflexion plus loin. Iruka-senseï vient en effet d'entrer en classe, en s'excusant de son retard. Il commence immédiatement à assigner des classes où les différentes équipes doivent se rendre.

- Équipe 9, salle 113. Équipe 10, salle 205. Équipe 11, salle 215. Équipe 12...

Je me lève et je sors, emportée par la petite marée d'étudiants qui, comme moi, sont pressés de voir leur nouveau Senseï.

La salle 215 étant tout près, je suis rapidement arrivée. Je vais m'asseoir et j'attends. Takehiko et Saburo ne tardent pas à arriver. À la vue de ce-dernier, je me renfrogne. Il se dirige immédiatement vers moi. Juste quand il allait dire quelque chose, la voix plutôt grave de Takehiko retentit.

- Si tu fais ça, Saburo, tu ne ferais pas très bonne impression devant notre nouveau Senseï.

Le brun pousse un grognement avant d'aller s'asseoir plus loin. Je lance un regard de remerciement à mon nouveau coéquipier. Je n'ai jamais aimé son physique, contrairement aux autres filles de ma classe, qui se mettent presque à baver lorsqu'elles le voient. Moi, il me fait trop pensé à _lui_.

En effet, des cheveux mi-long noirs encadrent son visage pâle comme la lune. Ses yeux sont si sombres qu'ils semblent inhumains.

Mais il n'est pas _lui_. Bien au contraire. Naruto m'a décrit le caractère de son ancien ami. Et de ce côté là, Sasuke et Takehiko sont leur contraire respectif! Mon nouveau coéquipier à toujours un sourire dans le visage. Il déteste se battre et cherche toujours à négocier avant d'en venir aux poings. Il est très sociable et ne rate presque aucune occasion pour parler aux autres.

Il est plutôt agréable de compagnie, en fait. Mais moi, il me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Peut-être que un jour je vais réussir à me rentrer dans la tête que lui et Sasuke sont deux personnes différentes...

Je ne peux pas pousser ma réflexion plus loin. La porte bouge, notre Senseï va entrer. Je retins mon souffle. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je constate que la personne qui vient d'ouvrir la porte n'est nul autre que...

- Naruto!

Je me lève d'un bond et je vais étreindre mon meilleur ami. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

- Naruto, notre Senseï va bientôt arrivé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Le grand sourire qui se dessine sur son visage me donne mes réponses. Ma bouche s'ouvre tellement grande qu'il me murmure un petit "Ferme la bouche, les mouches vont entrer!". Je me mets à bégayer tellement je suis joyeuse.

- Non... T'... T'es sérieux? C'est la vérité? Naruto, je te jure que si tu me fais une blague...

Mais il ne perd pas son sourire. Il me dit la vérité et je le sais.

Son regard parcourt ses nouveaux élèves. Il tressaillit en voyant Takehiko. Je ne suis pas la seule à qui il rappelle quelqu'un, à se que je vois. Mais voilà que Saburo vient gâcher le moment.

- Non mais traiter un adulte de cette façon... Comment tes parents t'ont-ils élevé, Yoko? Ha oui, j'oubliais... Tu n'as pas de parents! On voit tout de suite les conséquences de ça!

Je me retourne vivement. Je crois que c'est la pire remarque qu'il ne m'ait jamais fait. Je vois rouge. Je dois retenir le chakra qui ne demande qu'à sortir de moi. Mes yeux changent, mais je souhaite que Saburo ne le voit pas. Non... En fait je veux qu'il voit et qu'il ait peur. Je le fixe dans les yeux. Mes poings sont si serrés que je tremble. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Mais il n'en prend pas plaisir. Il est figé, probablement à cause de mes yeux. Toujours en colère, je réplique froidement:

- Je suis déjà mieux élevée que toi!

Il se reprend rapidement. Il me fait un sourire arrogant, mais je vois bien la peur au fond de ses yeux.

- De toute façon, quand on à grandit pendant six ans avec un monstre comme Kazekage...

J'ouvre la bouche pour reprendre, mais je reste figée par la surprise. Naruto a été plus rapide que moi. Saburo est plaqué sur le mur, le blond sur lui. Mon ami murmure, mais le silence est tel qu'on l'entend parfaitement.

- Je te conseille de ne pas insulté ni Yoko, ni Gaara devant moi, petit. Jamais. Je déteste lorsqu'on critique mes amis sans bonne raison.

Sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'il ajouta:

- Et ne parle pas de chose dont tu ne sais rien... Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est douloureux de grandir sans parents. Moi, je le sais. Et je vais avoir une histoire à vous raconter, un de ces jours. Le pourquoi j'admire Yoko.

J'hoquète de surprise. Naruto... m'admire? Toute ma colère s'est évanouie devant la surprise. Étrangement, je dois me concentrer pour que mes yeux redeviennent normaux. Sans que je m'en rende compte, le blond est de retour près de moi. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, il déclare:

- Suivez-moi. On va allez se présenter dans un endroit moins ennuyant qu'une salle de classe!

Saburo, sous le choc, est le plus long à réagir. Mais il finit par nous suivre hors de l'école. À l'intérieur de moi, je jubile. Ce petit vantard c'est enfin fait remis à sa place par un adulte... Et Naruto, en plus! Lui, il est plutôt impatient, surtout lorsque le sujet est ses amis... Qu'elle grosse erreur de parler de Gaara-sama ainsi!

Naruto s'arrête au plein centre d'un terrain d'entraînement. Je souris. Il m'a tellement parler de son premier examen de survie avec Kakashi... Il aimait tellement qu'on vienne manger ici. Comment ne pas reconnaître le lieu? Je fronce les sourcils. Il ne compte tout de même pas nous faire subir un examen, non?

Voyant mon expression, Naruto-"senseï" sourit. Il déclara en riant:

- Pour ceux qui s'inquiète, je ne vous ferais pas subir d'examen. Je trouve ça beaucoup trop ennuyant! De toute façon, vos habilités au combat ont déjà été évalués avec votre examen pour devenir Gennin.

Je reconnaît bien mon ami là. Je ne pourrais trouvé meilleur exemple pour prouve qu'il a un caractère enfantin au possible. Je le connais bien, alors cette phrase ne m'étonne pas, contrairement à mes coéquipiers qui semblent bien surpris par la désinvolture de leur nouveau Senseï. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise en constatant que celui-ci semble gêner.

- Comme c'est la première fois que je suis Senseï, je vais vous demander de vous présenter comme mon propre Senseï l'avait fait dans mon enfance. Vous me dites votre nom, ce que vous aimez et ce que vous détestez et vos projets pour l'avenir. Mais commencez par vous asseoir.

On ne se fait pas prier. On se trouve chacun une bûche sur laquelle on prend place. Naruto reprend la parole.

- Je vais commencer, en essayant d'être plus précis que mon Senseï autrefois.

Il avait dit la dernière partie de phrase en souriant. Saburo devait se demander si l'homme qui souriait toujours se trouvant devant lui était le même qui avait fait une crise de colère à peine quelques instants plus tôt.

- Alors... Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'aime beaucoup les ramens de chez Ichiraku. Je déteste lorsqu'on me critique moi ou mes amis. Dans l'avenir, je compte bien être le prochain Hokage, pour remplacer Tsunade-baasan.

Je dois faire de grands efforts pour ne pas rire devant la réaction de Takehiko et Saburo face à cette présentation. Ils sont totalement hébétés, surtout face au "Tsunade-baasan". Ils ne doivent pas être habitués à si peu de respect!

Voyant qu'un silence pesait, je pris la parole.

- Je suis Yoko Kamichi. J'aime beaucoup lire des romans de toute sortes. Je déteste lorsque j'ai des souvenirs douloureux d'un événement précis de mon passé. Mes projets pour l'avenir...

Je fronce les sourcils. Quels sont mes projets pour l'avenir, au juste? Je me concentre. Sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte, je réponds:

- Je veux élucider les mystères qui planent sur cet événement tragique de mon passé. Je veux surtout savoir la particularité de mes yeux.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois que Saburo a tressaillit. Il se souvient des yeux étrange que j'ai eut. Il déglutit légèrement. C'est au tour de Takehiko.

- Mon nom est Takehiko Shimisu. J'adore avoir pleins d'amis et parler le plus possible. Ce que je déteste le plus, c'est la solitude. Pour ce qui est de mon avenir, je veux devenir fort pour pouvoir protéger ma future femme et mes enfants. Et je veux avoir la plus belle femme de tout Konoha!

Je souris, de même que Naruto. Celui-ci dit tout simplement:

- Si tu aimes vraiment ta femme, tu la considéreras comme étant la plus belle de Konoha. Et tu seras prêt à donner ta vie pour la protégée.

Depuis quand il dit des choses remplis de sagesse? Je hausse les épaules. Il a raison, de toute façon. Takehiko, lui, réponds d'une voix enjouée:

- Vous avez raison, Naruto-senseï!

- Naruto. Appelle-moi Naruto.

Je me crispe. Cette phrase, il me l'a dit il y a longtemps. Je secoue la tête. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire toujours des liens avec cet événement... Ça me pourrit la vie. Saburo se présente à son tour.

- Je me nomme Saburo Suzuki. J'adore être le meilleur et je déteste être le dernier. Dans l'avenir, je veux être le meilleur ninja de tous les temps.

Naruto sourit et réponds avec une pointe de défi:

- Ça m'étonnerais que tu y arrives.

Vexé, Saburo répliqua:

- Et pourquoi, hein?!

- Parce que le meilleur ninja de tous les temps, c'est moi et personne d'autre!

Cette fois, c'est trop. J'éclate de rire, bientôt suivit de Takehiko et de Naruto. Saburo, une fois la nouvelle assimilé, se joint aussi à nous. Ça fait du bien de l'entendre rire avec moi plutôt que de moi... J'aimerais que ça arrive plus souvent!

Je suis la première à reprendre mon calme, alors que Naruto est, comme vous vous le doutez probablement, le dernier. Il sèche une petite larme de rire qui avait perlé à son œil avant de déclarer:

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, tous les quatre!

Je jette un regard en coin à Saburo, qui me le rend. Notre échange ne passe pas inaperçu, mais le Jounin ne dit rien. Comme si de rien n'était, il dit:

- Rendez-vous au bureau de Tsunade-baasan demain matin à 9h.

- Oui!

Le son était sortit dans un parfait synchronisme entre nous trois. Peut-être que l'expérience d'être avec mon pire ennemi sera moins pénible que je ne le croyais...


	5. Première mission, premier désastre

[ Avec les belles reviews que j'ai eu, je n'ai pas pu résister à poster la suite ^^ Bonne lecture! ]

Tsuki volait tranquillement en direction de la forêt. Arrivée à destination, elle se mit à suivre un groupe d'oiseaux. Elle les laissa rapidement. Elle se mit à faire quelques acrobaties aériennes. Pour la première fois, elle profitait des ses ailes sans faire la course ou encore s'enfuir d'un danger imminent.Elle exécuta un magnifique salto arrière. Dans son élan, elle avança à toute vitesse. Soudain, elle frappa de plein fouet quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Ou plutôt quelqu'un... Krad se tenait devant elle, impassible. Dans ses yeux brillaient cruauté et désir de vengeance. Par pur réflexe, l'adolescente recula de plusieurs mètres et se mit en position de défense.

- J'espère que tu t'es entraînée... Car pour l'instant, Dark ne peut pas te défendre... Et je ne te ménagerais pas. Porte des Ténèbres... Tu seras bientôt à moi!

La vision qu'elle avait eue revint soudainement en mémoire de l'adolescente. Un peu tard quand même. Elle poussa un léger juron. Avant même que l'ange n'ai finit son monologue, plusieurs plumes se dirigeaient droits sur lui. La jeune fille profita de sa diversion pour plonger vers le sol et se cacher dans la forêt. Cependant, elle fut suivie de trop près par Krad. Dès l'atterrissage, un puissant coup de poing envoya la jeune Kamichi roulée plus loin. Le blond eu un petit sourire amusé.

- Une illusion… murmura-t-il.

Il jeta un regard circulaire.

- Je vois que tu t'es bien entraînée… Ta capture n'en sera que plus intéressante!

- _Dark! Dark! Dark aide-moi!_

- C'est inutile, sale gamine… Dark dort, comme chaque personne devrait le faire à une heure pareille! Tu es à ma merci!

Tsuki retint son souffle. Soudain, une grande colère l'envahit. Elle pensa très fort à la lumière noire, puis pointa son bras en direction de l'ange blanc. Un rayon meurtrier se dirigea à toute vitesse vers ce-dernier. Au dernier instant, il l'évita.

- Intéressant… Tu maîtrises déjà les rayons…

Il lança à son tour un rayon dans la direction d'où venait le précédent. Mais l'adolescente ne se trouvait plus dans le bosquet depuis un moment déjà. Tout à coup, plusieurs plumes bleues se plantèrent autour de Krad. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

- Même pas capable de toucher une cible immobile à se que je vois!

Il perdit son sourire lorsque les plumes s'illuminèrent. Il jura. Tous les projectiles explosèrent en même temps, créant ainsi un grand nuage de fumée.

Tsuki survolait ce-dernier, entouré d'un halo bleu et ses yeux transformer en deux billes. Elle se demandait si elle avait réussi à toucher son adversaire. Elle eut le malheur de baisser sa garde pendant quelque secondes. Tout à coup, Krad sortit du nuage de fumée et fonça sur l'adolescente. Il lui asséna un violent coup de poing au bas-ventre. L'impact envoya la jeune fille contre un arbre et lui fit cracher un peu de sang. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, le blond lui agrippa solidement la gorge, la retenant ainsi contre l'arbre.

- Finalement, même avec des pouvoirs, tu es toujours aussi faible…

- N'en sois pas si sûr…

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire. Elle fixa Krad avec concentration. Comprenant soudain l'intention de l'adolescente, il s'entoura d'un halo doré visant à le protéger des pouvoirs psychique de son adversaire. Le sourire de celle-ci s'accentua. Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de l'ange blanc, qui avait temporairement baissé sa garde pour s'entourer de lumière. Il poussa un grognement de douleur en lançant la jeune Kamichi sur un arbre plus loin. Celle-ci, d'un mouvement d'aile, remonta, évitant ainsi de se heurter au tronc.

Elle lança un nouveau rayon en direction du blond. Celui-ci en lança un autre directement sur le jet qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Une explosion retentit et un nouveau nuage se rependit sur l'aire de combat. Tsuki en profita pour tenter de s'enfuir. Elle s'envola en direction de la ville. Au dernier moment, elle changea d'avis. Krad pourrait s'en prendre à un civil… Elle se retourna brusquement, juste à temps pour bloquer le coup qu'allait lui asséner Krad. Habilement, elle réussit à échapper à son adversaire. Elle lança un autre rayon meurtrier vers le blond. À peine l'eut-il évité qu'il contre-attaqua de la même manière. L'adolescente plongea pour esquiver. Malheureusement, elle se fit touché à l'aile gauche. Elle se mit à chuter, tête première. Elle crut voir un sourire sur le visage de Krad. Avait-il déjà compris? Probablement, vu se qu'il répliqua.

- Tu ne m'auras pas avec des techniques aussi pitoyables que feinter…

Tsuki grogna lorsqu'elle se fit effleurer par un nouveau rayon. Elle fit une pirouette aérienne et se retrouva derrière Krad. Elle tenta de l'agripper solidement par derrière. Mais ses bras se refermèrent dans le vide. Pourtant, son adversaire était toujours devant elle.

- Une illusion?!

Elle se retourna. Trop tard. Se servant des ses pouvoirs psychiques, l'ange blanc propulsa l'adolescente contre un arbre. Celle-ci, grâce aux siens, réussit à amortir l'impact. Elle alla rapidement se cacher dans les nombreux bosquets de la forêt. Discrètement, elle sortit quelques plumes. Krad s'approchait dangereusement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle lança ses projectiles en direction de son adversaire et les entoura d'un halo. Le blond réussit tant bien que mal à les éviter. Mais les plumes revinrent dans sa direction. Surpris, il réussit tout de même à esquiver. Cependant, l'une d'elle lui fit une coupure à l'épaule. Il poussa un juron. Les projectiles continuaient leurs charges incessantes.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune Kamichi reculait. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur ses armes. Krad avait de plus en plus de difficulté à les esquiver. Soudain, il tendit les bras en avant. Dès qu'elle sentit que son adversaire voulait contrôler les plumes, elle laissa tomber sa concentration. Il ne servait à rien de gaspiller des forces pour ça. Elle vit les projectiles tomber mollement sur le sol.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était au bon milieu d'une clairière. À découvert. Elle lança un bref regard circulaire. Elle leva les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, Krad la fixait, concentré. Soudain, il tendit ses bras, ses jambes et ses ailes au maximum, dans une position de crucifié. À la surprise de Tsuki, deux immenses jets de plumes blanches sortirent des entrailles de la terre et se dirigèrent vers elle à toute vitesse. Elle fit une roulade pour les éviter. Mais elles la poursuivirent. L'adolescente se propulsa dans les airs. Elle se mit à faire toute sorte de pirouettes aériennes pour éviter les projectiles. Mais elle fit une erreur. Elle oublia Krad. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle se trouva face à lui. Un rayon blanc partit de la paume du blond et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la poitrine de la jeune fille, en même temps que les plumes qui la poursuivaient. Elle était coincée. Elle ferma la yeux et croisa les bras, se préparant à endurer la douleur. Celle-ci ne vint jamais.

Doucement, la jeune Kamichi ouvrit les yeux. Elle se demanda si elle rêvait. Elle flottait au milieu d'une bulle rose pâle. Devant elle, les bras tendus et le regard déterminé, se tenait un belle jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient derrière elle. Une grande robe immaculée claquait dans le vent inexistant. Le reflet de la lumière rosâtre semblait se refléter sur sa peau blanche. Tsuki sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

- Maman?

- Oui ma chérie... Je vais te protéger.

La dame s'était retournée. Dans ses yeux émeraude brillaient la tendresse. Elle se retourna vers Krad et son regard durcit. Le blond semblait surpris par l'apparition. Tous les projectiles qui poursuivaient l'adolescente avaient ricocher sur le bouclier, de même que le rayon. La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Le dauphin gravé sur son collier n'était plus là. La voix de la jeune femme l'ayant mise au monde la tira de ses rêveries.

- Krad! Je ne te laisserais pas toucher un seul cheveux de ma fille!

Le concerné sourit.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher? Tu ne pourras pas la défendre éternellement, Mitsuko!

L'adolescente tressaillit. Ce... Ce monstre connaissait sa mère?!

- Maman... Vous vous connaissez?

La jeune mère adressa un regard désolé à sa fille.

- Je suis désolé, mais se n'est pas le moment de te raconter une histoire. Pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Elle se retourna et fixa durement Krad.

- Pour répondre à ta question, Krad. Dès que votre combat à commencé, j'ai prévenu Dark par l'intermédiaire d'un rêve. Il arrive. Et dès que j'ai eu finit, je suis venue ici. Juste à temps à se qu'il faut croire. Je n'en revient pas que tu allais la tuer!

L'ange blanc ricana.

- Ça n'allait pas la tuer. Les ailes noires ne peuvent mourir. Elle allait seulement tomber dans les vapes pour un bon moment. Enfin, si tu n'étais pas intervenue! Même morte tu me cause des problèmes!

- Et bien tu ne pourras pas mettre la main sur ma fille! Qu'elle soit la Porte de Ténèbres ou non!

Avec stupéfaction, la jeune Kamichi vit la bulle lancer des rayons roses de partout. Elle se protégea les yeux, de même que Krad qui se mit à crier avec colère:

- Mitsuko!!

La mère adressa un sourire à sa fille. La lumière se dissipa. Tsuki chutait. Elle se ressaisit et ouvrit les ailes. Elle remonta. Sur son pendentif, la dauphin était réapparut. L'adolescente avait du mal à respirer.

- Maman... merci.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne voyait pas Krad. Il n'était pas en-bas, comme elle s'en doutait.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna vivement. Juste à temps pour pouvoir plonger et éviter de justesse l'éclair blanc qui fonçait vers elle. Mais son aile droite fut touchée. Cette fois, se n'était pas une feinte. Elle se mit à tomber. Elle tenta d'amortir la chute en battant de son aile valide. Sans succès. Et elle était trop faible pour se servir de ses pouvoirs. Elle heurta violemment le sol. Elle était étendue sur la terre, incapable de bouger. Elle gémit. Krad marcha tranquillement vers elle. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il tenait solidement son épaule gauche. Visiblement, il avait été touché par l'attaque de Mitsuko.

Furieux, il asséna un coup de pied au ventre de la jeune Kamichi. Incapable de se défendre, celle-ci roula plus loin. Elle l'entendit crier, une pointe de folie dans la voix:

- Alors, Mitsuko?! Incapable de défendre sa propre fille convenablement?!

Presque malgré elle, Tsuki murmura, à bout de souffle:

- Enfoiré...

Se qui ne fit qu'aiguiser la colère déjà noire de Krad. Il l'empoigna solidement par la gorge et la plaqua sur un arbre.

- _Dark... Dépêches-toi..._

_- Tsuki? Tout va bien?!_

_- Non... Krad... Il a gagné... _

Un sourire en coin du concerné fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il avait entendu. Par pur réflexe, elle empoigna le bras de son adversaire. Le bras gauche de ce-dernier pendant lamentablement le long de son corps. Il saignait abondamment.

- Je souhaite que cette blessure te tuera, Krad...

C'était bien l'adolescente qui avait parlé. Mais c'était la voix de sa mère qui était sortit.

- Tu n'améliore pas le sort de ta fille, Mitsuko...

Il lança la jeune Kamichi de toutes les forces qui lui restait sur l'arbre le plus près. Lors de l'impact, elle poussa un grognement sourd. Sa vue commença à se voiler. Le soleil commençait à se lever. En son centre, Tsuki aperçut un forme noire et ailée se diriger dans sa direction. Le blond sembla aussi le remarquer, puisqu'il empoigna l'adolescente par le collet avant de s'envoler.

- _Dark... Vite..._

Se fut la dernière pensée de la jeune fille avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

[ Dark réussira-t-il à récupérer Tsuki? Quels sont les projets de l'ange blanc concernant cette-dernière? Et surtout, comment connaît-il Mitsuko, la mère de l'ange bleue? À voir si vous continuez de lire! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit com', ça fait toujours plaisir! :) ]


	6. Combat perdu d'avance

_Il abat de nouveau son arme. Je ferme les _yeu_x, qui sont redevenus normaux._ Mais la mort ne viens pas me chercher. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir que... Saburo! Saburo vient de me sauver la vie, au péril de la sienne!

- Sa... Saburo?

Il a les deux bras en croix sur son torse. Il est crispé. Ses deux membres doivent être en pièce... Je ne m'attarde pas longtemps. Kisame semble vraiment amusé. Le sera-t-il bien longtemps?

Je saisis le pied du requin et tire dessus. Il vacille, mais ne tombe pas. Il remets son pieds bien solidement au sol. Avec son autre, il m'assène un violent coup dans le ventre. Je suis projetée un peu plus loin, le souffle coupé.

Je me relève péniblement. Je constate avec un certain soulagement que l'un de mes clones a apporté Takehiko à l'écart. Kisame semble parler à Saburo. Pas bon signe. Je fonce vers eux. Je saute, saisissant Saburo au passage. Je l'emmène au même endroit que Takehiko. Je crée d'autres clones. On ne sait jamais. J'en laisse deux près de mes coéquipiers avant de partir vers Naruto, qui est en plein combat avec Itachi. Je souffre, mais j'ignore la douleur. Face à des ennemis comme ça, vaut mieux ne pas ce laisser distraire.

Je fonce vers eux en courant aussi vite que mes blessures me le permettent. Je ne les laisserais pas faire du mal à Naruto, ça jamais! Mais voilà que Kisame atterrit devant moi.

- Où tu crois allée comme ça?

- Aider mon meilleur ami!

Il ricane. Mais je m'en fiche. Naruto est en mauvaise posture et il ne tiendra pas longtemps, malgré ses clones et les miens. Je mets mes doigts en croix et ferme les yeux. Je disparaîs dans un nuage de fumée, faisant place à l'un de mes doubles.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis au milieu de la forêt, parmi mes copies qui cherchent des animaux. Je leur dit rapidement:

- Je vous envoie Naruto, retenez-le le plus longtemps possible!

- Oui!

Je remets les doigts en croix et ferme à nouveau les yeux. Je n'aime pas vraiment la sensation que j'éprouve lorsque j'utilise la technique de substitution, mais là, c'est la seule idée que j'avais.

Je me retrouve dans un nuage de fumée. J'en profite pour rapidement utiliser une technique de transformation pour prendre l'apparence de Naruto, en espérant qu'Itachi ne sache pas tout de suite que sa cible à disparut.

Dès que le nuage se disperse, je vois que l'Uchiwa s'est immobilisé. Il me regarde. Je fais bien attention de ne pas croiser ses yeux. Mais soudain, je me rends compte que Kisame a probablement détruit mon clone. Je me tourne vers lui et je constate avec horreur qu'il effectue des signe de main. Tout à coup, sa voix emplie la clairière.

- Assez joué maintenant... Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu! (Clone Aqueux)

Un clone d'eau apparaît près de lui. Sans même se regarder, ils foncent vers mes coéquipiers. Tous mes clones ayant disparus, ils ne peuvent les protéger. Je crie.

- Saburo! Takehiko! Non!

- Trop tard, gamine.

C'est la voix de mon adversaire. Il s'est donc rendu compte de la technique. Je lui lance un regard noir avant de foncer à toutes jambes vers les deux garçons. Mais je sais que j'arriverais trop tard. Non... Je refuse de les laisser mourir!

Rapidement, j'utilise la technique de substitution sur Takehiko. Rapidement, son corps est échangé avec le mien. Sans perdre une seconde, je me jette devant Saburo. Les armes des deux Kisame me heurtent de plein fouet. Je hurle lorsque mon corps tombe sur le sol. Ma technique de transformation est annulée. Je peine à rester consciente. Je me tourne vers mes compagnons.

- Déguerpissez... Vite...

À ma grande surprise, ils obéissent, non sans difficulté à cause de leurs blessures. Et encore plus surprenant, les deux membres de l'Akatsuki ne les suivent pas. Je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire.

Ils s'approchent de moi. Je me prépare à mourir. Il a fallut que l'on tombe sur des Nukenins de rang S dès notre première mission... Quel malchance! Malchance qui va visiblement me coûter la vie... J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir en savoir plus sur ce que Kisame avait appelé le "Taiyougan"... Tant pis. Je dois accepté l'inévitable. Reste que ma vie me paraît maintenant si... Minable. Qu'ai-je vraiment fait, sinon tenté d'oublier mon passé? Je suis déçue. Si j'aurais eue plus de temps, peut-être que j'aurais fait quelque chose d'utile. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ferme les yeux, invitant presque la mort à venir me cueillir. La seule question que je me pose, c'est si je vais souffrir.

Je me sens soudain soulevée du sol, puis plaquée solidement sur un arbre. Une main solide me tient la gorge. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Mes os, pour la plupart, sont en compote. Alors pourquoi prendre la peine de me plaquée contre un arbre pour me tuer? Je remarque soudain l'arme de Kisame, à quelques centimètres à peine de ma tête. Un bras, probablement celui d'Itachi, est devant. J'écarquille les yeux, surprise.

- Itachi, enlève ton bras. Cette gamine ne nous à apporté que des ennuis. Elle a réussit à faire en sorte que le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi nous échappe!

- Peut-être, mais elle pourrait intéresser Pain-sama. Tu sais très bien que le Taiyougan, s'il est bien utiliser, peut être aussi, ou même plus, puissant que le Sharingan. Et tu ne lui casseras pas un os de plus. Tu as assez joué. On y vas, maintenant.

- Pfft.

J'ai peur, je dois l'avouer. Qui est ce Pain-sama? Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne dois pas me laisser emmener, j'en suis persuadée. Je lève difficilement mes bras dans l'intention de faire une substitution. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire grand chose que mes bras sont plaqués au-dessus de moi, les poignets fermement serrés dans la poigne de fer d'Itachi.

- Je te déconseille vivement de tenter de t'échapper.

Surprise, je tourne les yeux vers lui. Mes yeux croisent les siens, qui sont rouges avec trois virgules noires. Le Sharingan. Je tente de détourner la tête, mais je suis comme hypnotisée par ces yeux si étranges. Soudain, les virgules se mettent à tourner, de plus en plus vite. Elles commencent à épaissir. Non... Je dois vite cesser de le fixer. Vite!

Je tente encore de fermer les yeux. Mais c'est comme si une force invisible m'obligeait à les garder ouverts. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, je me retrouve à fixer les Magekyou Sharingan.

Je suis aussitôt transporté dans un drôle d'endroit. Endroit que je reconnais immédiatement. Je suis chez moi, à Suna. Devant moi, mes parents, reposant dans une marre de ce liquide rouge si étrange... Et _lui_. Il se tient près d'eux, menaçant. Pourtant, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je tente de réveiller ma mère, comme si de rien n'était. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Itachi qui assiste à la scène. Je veux courir vers lui, abattre un kunaï dans son cœur, mais je ne peux pas. Je répète exactement les même geste et les même paroles que cette nuit là. Je revois Naruto qui me sauve, je revois le reflet de mes yeux si étranges dans le miroir tendu par Gaara-sama. Je revois tout, au moindre détail près. Et je ressens toute la souffrance que j'ai ressentit. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto, moi dans les bras, se mette à courir sur la route vers Konoha.

Je reviens soudain à la réalité. Des larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues, alors que mon regard se fixe dans le vide. Itachi lâche mes poignets et me met sur son épaule, comme si j'étais un sac de patates. Mais je le sens à peine. Les deux ou trois phrases échangés entre les deux coéquipiers ne me parviennent que comme un lointain écho.

- Elle ne devrait plus nous causer de problème.

- Quand même, Itachi... Faire ça à un enfant.

Je perçois quand même le petit ricanement de l'homme-requin. Mais plus rien ne semble avoir d'importance. Ces souvenirs si affreux... Pourquoi il me les a fait voir? Par pure cruauté? Je crois que maintenant, je déteste autant Itachi que son frère... Non en fait c'est impossible. Disons presque que autant. Je reçois soudain les souvenirs de mes clones, qui doivent avoir disparut les un après les autres suite à ma presque perte de conscience. Je vois Naruto, paniqué et furieux. Je vois le visage de l'Hokage, qui aborde les même expressions. Et je me vois, moi, entrain de disparaître dans la forêt sur l'épaule de l'un des criminel les plus recherché...


	7. Drôles de personnages

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas plutôt la tuer, Itachi?

La soudaine phrase de Kisame me sort de ma transe. Le combat a eu lieu il y a plusieurs heures. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas tout donné. Si ça avait été le cas, je serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Oui. De toute façon, nous ne sommes plus très loin d'Ame. Pain décidera.

- Si tu le dis...

Pour tout dire, ça fait un moment que je me suis remise du choc émotionnel causé par Itachi. Après tout, ce souvenir me repasse si souvent en tête que ça ne peux pas être un si grand choc. Bien sûr, habituellement, ce n'est que des bribes, des scènes et là c'était tout au grand complet, mais bon. L'important, c'est que je me suis remise.

Par contre, je souffre toujours autant physiquement. Chaque pas de l'Uchiwa est un vrai supplice pour mon squelette en miettes... Peu à peu, je me crispe sur son épaule. Ça ne calme cependant pas la douleur, au contraire. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne croyais pas que des os brisés pouvaient être si douloureux!

- On prend une pause, Kisame.

- Tu n'es même pas fatigué.

- Peut importe, on prend une pause.

Il m'enlève doucement de son épaule pour me déposer délicatement sur le sol. J'entends un ricanement amusé de la part de son coéquipier.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, Itachi...

Je me raidis, attendant une quelconque réplique. Mais le possesseur du Sharingan ne dit rien. Il me jeta seulement un regard en coin avant de s'asseoir à son tour. L'homme-requin, lui, s'appuya contre un arbre.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour cette gamine, Itachi?

Même si son ton était remplis de sarcasme, je pouvais quand même y apercevoir une pointe de pure curiosité. Sentiment que j'éprouvais moi aussi. Pourquoi un criminel de rang S s'inquiétait-il à mon égard? Ne laissant rien paraître, je fixe un point invisible, mais tends fortement l'oreille.

- Son passé me rappelle celui de quelqu'un.

- Qui?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Je dois avouée être un peu déçue. J'aurais bien voulut savoir, moi aussi. Soudain, Itachi se relève, me faisant sursauter. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Un regard plein d'interrogation, mais où l'on peut aussi voir la haine briller. Et s'il creuse un peu, il pourrait même y voir de la douleur, physique et morale. Il me fixe dans les yeux quelques instants, de son regard sombre si pénétrant. Puis, il me saisit et me remet sur son épaule avant de lancer:

- On repart.

Il s'engage sur la route. Kisame pousse un petit soupir avant de le suivre. Mon corps me fait moins souffrir. Même qu'après un moment, malgré la douleur, je parviens à m'endormir, bercée par les pas souples de mon ravisseur.

Je suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard par une douce pluie qui tombe sur ma peau. Je garde les yeux fermés, tentant de deviner où je suis et pourquoi je bouge. Mes souvenirs récents se mettent à déferler dans mon esprit. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je me crispe légèrement. Comment j'ai pu m'endormir? Et s'ils avaient essayer de me tuer, j'aurais fait quoi? Remarquez, dans mon état, je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose de plus...

Je me mets à observer discrètement les alentours. Les arbres se font rares et le ciel dégagé à fait place à des gros nuages gris foncés. Des petites flaques ont commencés à se former à cause de la pluie. Le sentier en terre battue est devenu glissant et boueux. Je ne vois pas devant, je ne peux donc pas dire si on approche d'un village. Mais avec mes quelques connaissances géographiques, je peux aisément dire qu'on est dans le pays de la pluie.

Tout à coup, Itachi s'arrête. Il m'enlève de son épaule et fait en sorte que mes pieds touchent le sol, sans que mon poids ne soit dessus.

- À partir de maintenant, tu marches. Ça paraîtra moins suspect. Et ne tente pas de t'enfuir, nous te surveillons et tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance face à nous.

- Mes os sont pour la plupart brisés et vous le savez très bien, Uchiwa-san. Je me vois très mal marcher, étant donné que c'est déjà douloureux d'être sur votre épaule.

Kisame se raidit une fraction de seconde, mais se reprend vite. Cependant, ça ne m'a pas échappé. Peut-être que je le surprend en ayant le courage de défier Itachi? Certes, ce dernier me fait un peu peur, d'autant plus que je le sais très dangereux. Mais je ne l'insulte pas. Je ne fais que lui dire une évidence.

L'Uchiwa, sans un mot, me lâche. Je pousse un grognement de douleur. Mon tibia gauche à été fracturé par ma dernière chute du combat alors que ma cuisse droite est en miettes à cause du coup porté par l'arme de Kisame. Je tente un pas, mais je m'effondre dans la boue avec un petit cri de souffrance. Ça fait un mal de chien!

Je tente péniblement de me relever, sans succès. J'entends un petit ricanement de Kisame.

- Tu vas devoir trouver un autre moyen pour passer inaperçu, Itachi.

Je remarque soudain que le concerné à activé son Sharingan. Sharingan qui disparaît rapidement. Il réfléchit quelques seconde avant de mettre les doigts en croix. Un petit "pouf" survint en créant un nuage de fumée. Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, l'être en son centre était méconnaissable.

Itachi semblait avoir rajeunit de quelques années. Sa chevelure était maintenant courte et châtaine. Ses yeux maintenant verts s'accordaient bien avec son teint de pêche. Même ses habits avaient changés, laissant place à un long short noir et un T-Shirt ample vermeil. Le seul détail qui aurait pu le trahir était son manque d'expression.

- Kisame, tu joueras le rôle de la mère.

- QUOI?! Mais tu es...

L'Uchiwa planta son regard dur dans celui de son coéquipier, qui battit en retraite. L'homme-requin ronchonna, mais exécuta quand même la transformation. Je tressaillis. Cette ressemblance, c'est fait exprès?

En effet, Kisame à changé de tout au tout. Son visage pâle perlé de deux grands yeux bleus est encadré par une cascade de long cheveux blonds. Il a des courbes bien placées, se qui m'arrache malgré moi une grimace. Il n'a cependant pas mit d'habits très "féminins". En fait, il a troqué sont manteau contre un jeans délavé et un débardeur bleu marin. Il demanda soudain, de sa voix demeurée rauque:

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ton idée, maintenant?

- On va seulement faire comme si la gamine est notre enfant et qu'elle s'est blessée en tombant.

Il me regarda soudain et approcha la main de mon front. Je recule un peu, me traînant légèrement dans la boue. Mais il finit par abattre sa main sur mon front et saisir mon bandeau de ninja. D'un mouvement sec, il l'enleva avant de le jeter dans un buisson. Je proteste.

- Rendez-moi mon bandeau de ninja!

- Non.

Pas d'explications. Il faut croire qu'il n'aime pas trop parlé, lui. Sans plus de commentaire, il me prit avant de me passer dans son dos, comme avec un sac de camping. Il me soutient par les jambes.

- Tiens toi bien. Tu attirerais l'attention si tu tombes.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'inquiète quand même encore un peu pour moi. À contrecœur, je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il se lève et reprend la route, suivit de près pas Kisame-"chan". Je crois que s'il n'aurait pas été si dangereux, je me serais bien moqué de ce dernier! Même... S'il ressemble beaucoup à maman. Sauf pour la couleur des yeux.

Je dois avouer qu'il est bien plus confortable de voyager dans cette position que comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Mais je n'arrive pas à quitter cette boule de stress qui comprime mon cœur. J'en suis incapable. Ce Pain, que me réserve-t-il? J'ai peur, je dois l'avouer. Et j'ai envie de pleurer. Parce que je suis faible et inutile, parce que je suis incapable de me défendre. Mais surtout parce que j'ai si peur de mourir...

Je me mets à réfléchir. Devrais-je tenter de m'enfuir? Oui, c'est clair. Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai moi-même prouver que je suis totalement incapable de me déplacer. Crier pour attirer l'attention des autres? Non, Kisame et Itachi étoufferais la chose et je ne ferais que m'attirer des ennuis. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre et prier. Cette idée me révulse. Mais je ne peux rien y faire.

Je me rends soudain compte qu'on est arrivé dans un village. Ame, probablement. Je me refuse de demander à ces-deux là. Je compte quand même garder la minuscule dose de dignité qu'il me reste.

Les gens nous jettent à peine un regard lorsqu'on passe. À croire que ça arrive souvent que les enfants se blessent... J'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un pose des questions et réussisse ne serait-ce qu'à me faire gagner du temps!

Mais les gens semblent trop indifférents. Rapidement, on se retrouve près d'une immense tour en fer. Je crois que c'est la plus grande du village, mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer. Itachi s'arrête. Je me rend compte, qu'ici, il n'y a personne.

Mon regard s'attarde sur le sol. Quelques petites feuilles de papiers, ressemblant à celui servant à faire des origamis, traînent sur le sol. Leur nombre augmente cependant rapidement. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, des milliers de feuilles de papiers se font porter par le vent. Je remarque rapidement qu'elles se rassemblent en tas qui ressemble de plus en plus à un humain. Ou plutôt UNE humaine.

En effet, maintenant un jeune femme se tient devant nous. Elle porte un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges, comme celui d'Itachi et Kisame. Elle a de courts cheveux bleus dans lesquels trône une rose en papier. Ses yeux noirs ne montrent pas la moindre expression. Ils me font penser à ceux de l'Uchiwa. Je ne peux m'attarder plus longtemps sur son apparence, puisqu'elle prend la parole.

- Enlevez ces déguisements ridicules (elle fixa Kisame). Pain vous attend et il se pose des questions sur ce paquet que vous emmenez.

- Enfin je peux reprendre mon apparence de mec!

Itachi pousse un léger soupir. Les deux hommes reprennent leur apparence normale au même moment. La voix grave d'Itachi se fit de nouveau entendre.

- On sait tous que vous êtes là, et honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de jouer, alors sortez.

Il se tourna brusquement vers une petite ruelle. Je sens qu'il a activé son Sharingan.

- Toi en particulier, Naruto.


	8. Fuite

J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite. Naruto est là?

Comme pour me répondre, le blond sortit de l'ombre, suivit de quelques ninjas que je connais un peu. Parmi eux, Sakura, Kakashi et Sai, les membres de l'ancienne équipe de Naruto. J'aperçois aussi Kiba, Hinata et Shino. Ils sont tous venus pour moi?

Mes yeux pétillent,

- Naruto! Tu es venu?!

Mon regard s'assombrit.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû. C'est après toi qu'ils en ont...

- Justement, Yoko. C'est après moi qu'ils en ont. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Je refuse que tu paies pour moi. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

La voix moqueuse de Kiba intervint.

- Et cet idiot est si faible qu'il lui fallait bien quelques personnes pour l'aider...

La remarque m'arrache un petit sourire. Mais voilà que Kisame se mêle de la partie.

- Comme c'est touchant! Vraiment, vous êtes tous aussi pathétiques les uns que les autres.

Itachi, qui semble avoir ignorer la réflexion de son coéquipier, se tourne vers la membre de l'Akatsuki.

- Emmènes-la à Pain. Dis-lui qu'elle possède un puissant Dojutsu, il comprendra.

Sur ces mots, il me tendit vers la jeune femme. Je tente de me débattre, se qui m'arrache inévitablement une grimace de douleur. La jeune femme me saisis fermement, un bras enroulant mes épaules et l'autre, mes poignets. Une larme roule sur ma joue lorsque je m'écris:

- Vas-t-en, Naruto! Fuis pendant qu'il en est encore temps! Je... Je t'en pris...

Ma voix se brise.

- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre à nouveau ma famille...

Itachi me jette un regard en coin, avant de reporter son attention sur le futur combat.

- Pars, Konan.

La concernée acquiesça. Un tourbillon de feuilles de papier nous entoura, moi et elle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je vit le regard désemparé de Naruto. Puis, le paysage changea du tout au tout.

Je suis maintenant dans une petite pièce en béton. Une grande ouverture devant moi donne sur l'extérieur. Nous sommes visiblement au sommet de la tour. Une sorte de grand balcon sans clôtures s'étale dehors. Un jeune homme roux y est assis, un genoux replié et le bras appuyé dessus. Il fixe en-bas. Là où Naruto et Itachi doivent s'affronter...

Je ne le voit que de dos. Sa chevelure ressemble à celle de Naruto, je trouve. Cette pensée me rend nostalgique.

- Alors, Konan?

Sa voix est grave et sans expression. Comme beaucoup de gens que je rencontre aujourd'hui, en fait...

- Itachi m'a seulement dit te dire que la gamine possède un puissant Dojutsu.

- Hum?

L'homme daigne enfin tourner la tête vers moi. Je tressaillis. Son visage est couvert de piercings, mais ce n'est pas se qui me surprend le plus. Ses yeux... Ses yeux sont violâtres, presque blancs et des cercles les ornent. J'ai déjà entendus parler de cette pupille, dans une légende. Je n'aurais jamais crue qu'elle existait vraiment. Dans un souffle, je murmure:

- Le Rinnegan...

Lorsqu'il voit mon regard rempli d'incompréhension, de douleur et de haine, mais surtout violet, il fronce les sourcils.

- Serait-ce..?

Il semble réfléchir quelques instants.

- C'est impossible. Orochimaru a fait tuer tous les membres restants du clan Kamichi par Sasuke il y a sept ans.

Je me mets à trembler de rage à l'entente de ces mots. Je ferme brusquement les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à tous parler de _lui _aujourd'hui, hein?

Le chakra circule violemment en moi. Mais je me contrôle. Mes yeux ne doivent pas changer. J'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce qu'il veut. Et il n'est pas question que ça arrive. Ma seule réaction verbale, c'est de murmurer, furieuse:

- Je vous défend de parler de ça devant moi.

Je lève la tête, que j'avais baissée. Il me fixe dans les yeux, et je fais de même. Les regards qui m'intimident sont rares. Je suis très bonne au jeu de celui-qui-flanche-le-premier-perd. J'étais la championne à l'académie.

Mais je ne peux résister. Je ne l'intimide pas. Certes, c'est réciproque. Mais je veux lui montrer ma force. Sans vraiment savoir comment je fais, j'active le Taiyougan. Il hausse à peine les sourcils avant de me tourner le dos. Je sais que je n'ai cependant ni gagner, ni perdu le jeu. Il a eu se qu'il voulait et c'est tout ce qui compte à ses yeux.

- Empêche-la de fuir en attendant que Madara ce pointe.

- Oui.

- Mais d'abord...

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Saches qu'il est déconseillé de donner des ordres aux Dieux. Et saches que tu ne reverras plus ta "famille". Vivante, du moins.

Il m'a cloué le bec. J'ouvre de grands yeux. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa première phrase qui me gêne. Je reprend vite mes esprits.

- Vous avez tord. Naruto n'abandonne jamais. Il me sortira d'ici, c'est certain!

- Sauf si je m'en mêle.

C'était une nouvelle voix. Konan n'avait toujours pas parlée, mais je constate qu'elle est surprise par l'apparition. Je tourne la tête pour voir qui avait parlé.

Encore un membre de l'Akatsuki, en tout cas. Son manteau en témoigne. Il est un peu bizarre. Il porte un masque orange qui fait mal aux yeux et seule une touffe de cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus est visible sur sa tête. Un orifice dans son masque laisse voir un œil rouge et noir. Aucun doute, c'est le Sharingan.

Je fronce mes sourcils. L'homme tressaillit en voyant mes yeux, qui ont toujours leur apparence si particulière.

- Et bien, Itachi et Kisame ont fait une jolie trouvaille, à ce que je vois. Mais, dis-moi gamine. Qu'est-ce qui te fais le plus réagir? Le nom Orochimaru?

Pas de réaction.

- Sasuke?

Cette fois, je me mords la lèvres, alors que mes yeux lancent des éclairs.

- Hum. Ou encore l'évocation du meurtre des Kamichi?

- Allez vous faire...

- Je vois...

Si je pouvais bouger, je crois que je l'aurais étriper, celui-là.

- C'est une caractéristique des Uchiwa de me faire c***r comme ça?!

L'homme tressaillit. Je pourrais parier qu'il a sourit, sous son masque. Ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma colère. Je réussi cependant à me contrôler, mais je tremble. J'entends soudain des cris en-bas. Et pas ceux d'Itachi et Kisame. Ceux de colère de Naruto, et ceux parfois de douleur de ses amis. J'écarquille les yeux.

- Naruto!

Je me mets soudain à gigoter comme un beau diable dans les bras de la dénommée Konan.

- Laissez-moi! Mais lâchez-moi, bon sang!!!

La seule réaction de la jeune femme fut de resserrée son emprise. Un nouveau cri de Naruto me parvint. Un cri qui mêlait colère et désespoir.

- YOKO!!!

Cette fois, ce fut trop. Je ne me donne même plus la peine de retenir le chakra, qui circule comme jamais dans mes veines. En moins de deux, j'ai l'air d'une vraie flamme. Mes cheveux et mes vêtements claquent. Je cris à mon tour.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI!!!

Konan semble surprise. Mais elle ne lâche pas prise. Je ne sens plus la douleur. Je sens seulement cette colère noire et cette grande puissance qui circule en moi. Je donne un très puissant coup de pied dans les jambes de la jeune femme, puis un autre. Après quelques-uns comme ça, elle finit par me lâcher.

Je cours vers l'extrémité de la surface en suspension. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Konan esquisser un pas vers moi, mais Pain lève le bras pour lui interdire le passage. Je remarque que le shinobi masqué a disparut. Mais je ne m'en occupe pas plus que ça et je saute.

Je suis juste au-dessus d'Itachi, qui est encerclé. Au dernier moment, alors que je suis à peine à quelques centimètre de lui, il sursaute. Il se retourne violemment et saisit ma cheville, avant de me propulser sur l'une des personnes l'entourant, soit Hinata. Je murmure un bref désolé à cette-dernière avant de me relever. Mes forces commencent à me quitter. Je tremble alors que la douleur revient peu à peu habiter mon corps, au fur et à mesure que la flamme de chakra qui m'enveloppe diminue. Je dois profiter de mes dernières forces...

Je m'élance de nouveau vers l'Uchiwa. Mais je suis bloquée dans mon élan par un bras qui sert mes bras. Surprise, je baisse les yeux. C'est le bras de Naruto. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il semble très soulagé de me revoir, mais une pointe de reproche est présente dans son regard. Il m'emmène rapidement à l'écart.

- Ce ne sera pas long. Reste ici. En attendant, Sakura va te guérir.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarque la kunoichi aux cheveux roses près de lui. J'hoche faiblement la tête. Il hésite quelques secondes, puis retourne au combat. Je m'écroule au sol dans un grognement de douleur. Je sens mes yeux redevenir normaux. J'entends la voix rassurante mais surtout surprise de la medic-nin.

- Et bien dis donc, il ne t'ont pas ménagée!

J'acquiesce. Elle sort du bandage de son sac et commence à bander mes blessures. Mes jambes, mes bras, ma tête, mon torse... Tout y passe. Mes bras sont soutenus par une lanière qu'elle a passée derrière mon cou. Elle se met ensuite à guérir mes égratignures avec ce drôle de chakra vert. Finalement, elle me donne un comprimé contre la douleur. Le tout en à peine quelques minutes.

- Vous êtes drôlement rapide, Haruno-san.

Elle me sourit gentiment.

- Je n'ai pas de plâtre, mais ces bandages devrait suffire pour le moment et le comprimé soulagera ta douleur quelques heures. Mais il faudra que tu ailles à l'hôpital une fois arriver à Kono...

- Haruno-san, attention!

Mais il est trop tard. Le corps de la kunoichi s'écroule près de moi. Elle est inconsciente, mais vivante. Derrière elle se tient le ninja masqué.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser filer si facilement?

Je tente de bouger, mais j'en suis incapable. Alors, je crie.

- Naruto!

Le concerné se retourne en bloquant une attaque. Il écarquille les yeux, puis, rapidement, fonce vers le ninja masqué. Il saute vers son dos. À ma grande surprise, il passe au travers.

- Qu'est-ce que...?!

- C'est pas important!

Il me saisit prestement et jette un rapide coup d'œil inquiet à Sakura. Je m'accroche tant bien que mal à son cou en passant mes deux bras autour de celui-ci.

- Vas-y!

- Oui.

Il saisit prestement Sakura par la taille et se tourne pour faire face au shinobi. Celui-ci n'a pas bouger. Il ricane. Il dit d'une voix enfantine, ce qui me surpris au plus haut point:

- Tobi ne vous laisserais pas partir si Tobi ne voulais pas!

Naruto fronça les sourcils, sans plus. Il cria:

- Je l'ai!

Alors, Kakashi cria à son tour.

- Retraite!

Tous les ninjas de Konoha s'esquivèrent avec plus ou moins de difficultés, Naruto comprit. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Itachi et Kisame esquisser un pas vers nous, mais le dénommé Pain apparut et leur interdit le passage. Le shinobi masqué, lui, reste immobile. Mon regard croise son œil à peine visible.

Une sensation de vertige m'envahit. Je ferme les yeux et me crispe. Sa voix grave résonne dans ma tête. Alors que Naruto confie Sakura à Kakashi et que la troupe se dirige vers Konoha, je me passe ce message dans la tête. Un message menaçant.

_Dès que tu maîtriseras ce Dojutsu, nous nous reverrons, chère "Yoko"._

Au bout de quelques instants, la fatigue accumulée dans la journée me rattrape. Bercée par les mouvements de Naruto, qui, je sais, retient son serment pour plus tard, je m'endors.


	9. Nounou Naruto

Je me réveille doucement. Les événements sont encore clairs dans ma tête. Mais... Où suis-je, au juste?

J'ouvre les yeux, mais je les referme aussitôt. J'attends quelques instants avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Cette fois, la lumière est moins aveuglante. Tout est blanc. Des machines produisent des "bipbip" au rythme de mon cœur. J'en déduis que je suis à l'hôpital, ce qui me fait grimacer. Je n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit, c'est ennuyant.

Je tourne doucement la tête. Naruto est assis sur une chaise. Ses mains sont jointes et son dos est courbé. Il regarde fixement le sol. Son collier pendouille dans le vide. Il semble vraiment préoccupé. J'ai un mince sourire.

- Tu sais, je ne faisais que dormir, Naruto...

Il se relève brusquement, ce qui transforme mon expression en grand sourire franc.

- Yoko?!

Je remarque soudain que je suis couverte de plâtres et de bandages. J'ai l'air d'une vraie momie! Sur un ton amusé, mais quand même triste, je dis:

- Dis donc... Ils ne m'ont vraiment pas raté. Je suis nulle...

Il a l'air surpris. Il détourne le regard. Une larme roule sur sa joue alors qu'il vide son sac.

- Tu es loin d'être nulle. Tu es très courageuse, Yoko. Et tu as de bonnes stratégies. Qui aurait pu songé à utilisé la substitution comme ça?

Sa voix se brise.

- Je m'en veux. Tu n'aurais pas eu à enduré ça si j'avais simplement refusé la mission...

- C'est faux. Tu sais quoi? Je crois que tu l'as accepté pour me faire plaisir. Pour me permettre de revoir mon village natal. C'est très gentil, tu sais.

Cette fois, il éclata. C'était de la colère que je percevais dans sa voix. De la colère et de l'inquiétude, de la culpabilité.

- Gentil?! J'ai laissé ces salauds de l'Akatsuki t'enlever! À cause de mon incompétence, tu as passé à un cheveu de mourir! Comme toujours, j'ai faillit perdre un être cher à cause de ce fichu démon en moi!

Il se força à se calmer et serra les dents.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me protéger comme ça. C'était mon devoir de te protéger, et j'ai échoué. À cause de moi, l'Akatsuki est à tes trousses. À cause de moi...

- Ta gueule, Naruto!

Il s'arrête brusquement et lève les yeux vers moi. Il est abasourdi. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé comme ça.

- C'est tout, sauf de ta faute! C'est moi qui t'ai protéger, c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé loin du combat pour qu'Itachi et Kisame ne mettent pas la main sur toi, c'est moi qui n'a rien pu faire pour m'enfuir. Mais surtout, se sont eux qui m'ont enlevé, pas toi. Alors arrête de culpabiliser. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Même trois Jounins réunis ont de la difficulté ne serait-ce qu'à blesser un membre de l'Akatsuki. Alors un seul... Tu n'y es pour rien, Naruto. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. De toute façon...

Je lui adresse un grand sourire.

- Grâce à ce combat, j'ai réussit à éclaircir une partie du mystère qui entoure mon clan! Je sais maintenant que mon Dojutsu s'appelle le Taiyougan!

Le blond reste immobile quelques instants. Soudain, il se lève en serrant les poings. Est-il fâché?

Je me redresse tant bien que mal sur mon lit.

- Ça va, Naruto?

Sans que m'y attende, il me serre dans ses bras. Je le laisse faire, surprise mais touchée. Il se met à murmurer.

- Merci, Yoko. Tu sais toujours trouver les mots que je veux entendre... Ça fait du bien. Je... Je suis si content que tu sois saine et sauve!

Il m'éloigne un peu de lui.

- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, c'est clair?!

- Je ne te promets rien! Mais si tu m'apprenais plus de technique pour me défendre, se serait bien, non?

Il cligne des yeux quelques fois avant de sourire. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Bien sûr! Mais va falloir que tu guérisses, avant...

- Je sais. Tu viendras me voir, hein? Cet endroit est tellement ennuyant!

- Évidemment! je vais t'emmener des ramens tous les jours!

Je souris. Il ne changera jamais... Je remarque soudain qu'il a reprit son air préoccupé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Hum... Tu sais... Tsunade-baasan m'a demandé de te prévenir d'être prudente. Takehiko et Saburo savent pour ton Dojutsu et elle a peur que, même s'ils lui ont promis de ne rien dire, une rumeur se répande. Des ennemis potentiels pourraient apprendre ton existence et tu serais en danger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lève un regard interrogateur sur moi.

- Ils ne diront rien, s'ils ont fait une promesse. Saburo a bien des défauts, mais il tient toujours parole, même pour des choses aussi insignifiantes qu'un secret à garder. On peut lui faire confiance. Quant à Takehiko, c'est inscrit profondément dans ses valeurs. Si on lui confie un secret, il le gardera jusque dans sa tombe. De toute façon, il trouve que ce n'est pas très stratégique de trahir des secrets. Ça fait plus de mal que de bien.

Le blond reste quelques secondes à penser. Il se rassoit doucement.

- Fais quand même attention. Il faut prendre l'Akatsuki en compte, aussi. Si des gens apprennent qu'ils t'ont enlevés, ça créera des soupçons. Si tu fais confiance à Takehiko et Saburo, je leur fait confiance. Mais sois prudente, d'accord?

- Je te le promet. Et si je suis en danger, j'envoie deux clones. Un pour toi et un pour l'Hokage. Ça te va?

- Parfait.

Un petit silence s'installe. Tout à coup, je m'exclame:

- Et Haruno-san? Elle s'est réveillée?!

- Oui, elle va bien. Elle s'est réveillée en cours de route.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi?

- Heu...

Naruto prit un air songeur et commença a compter sur ses doigts.

- Je dirais environ seize heures.

Je suis surprise. J'ai dormi si longtemps? Ça ne me ressemble pas. Est-ce à cause du Sharingan, finalement? Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas très grave.

- Naruto... Que connais-tu sur le Taiyougan?

Il semble surpris, puis désolé.

- Désolé. Je ne sais rien de plus que toi. Il faudrait demander à l'ermite-pas-net.

J'acquiesce. En effet, Jiraiya connais bien des choses. S'il vient me voir, je lui demanderais. Mais bon, on est pas très proches alors... S'il vient ce sera pour chercher Naruto.

Le Taiyougan... Quel est le pouvoir de ce Dojutsu? Il doit être puissant, si cet "Orochimaru" a fait assassiner ma famille! À ce souvenir, je déglutis. Je secoue doucement la tête. La phrase de ce ninja masqué me repasse en tête.

_Dès que tu maîtriseras ce Dojutsu, nous nous reverrons, chère "Yoko"._

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Oups... Je crois que je l'ai dit à voix haute... Pas bon... Vraiment pas bon.

- Rien... Oublies-ça.

Il semble réticent. Il allait répliquer, mais voilà qu'une infirmière entre. Et pas n'importe laquelle!

- Contente de voir que tu vas mieux, Yoko.

- Haruno-san!

Si j'aurais pu, je crois que je l'aurais serrée dans mes bras! Je suis si soulagée de voir qu'elle va bien! La rose me fait un joli sourire. Mais elle le perd rapidement en regardant sa feuille.

- Hum... Tu pourras sortir de l'hôpital dès demain.

Mon regard s'illumine. Mais devant l'air sérieux de la medic-nin, je l'invite à continuer.

- Mais...?

- Ce sera en chaise roulante. Tes deux bras cassés t'empêchent d'avoir des béquilles et vu l'état de tes jambes, tu ne peux pas marcher. Tu devras trouver quelqu'un pour te pousser toute la journée et de te faire marcher.

Dans un timing parfait, nos deux têtes se tournent vers Naruto. Celui-ci à l'air incrédule.

- Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça?

Le regard émeraude de Sakura croise le mien d'améthyste. On éclate de rire. Ça me fait un peu mal à la poitrine, ma ça fait tellement de bien que je continue. Entre deux spasme, la rose déclare:

- J'espère que tu aimes jouer la nounou, Naruto!

- QUOI?!?

Pendant le reste de la soirée, je suis sûre que les patients ont pus entendre les éclats de rires qu'ont poussaient, moi et la medic-nin. Naruto n'a cependant pas été très dur à convaincre. En effet, lorsqu'il est partit, il n'avait qu'une seule grosse bosse sur la tête! Moi, j'avais finalement réussi à calmer mon fou rire. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le sommeil, après que Sakura m'ait donné un nouveau comprimé contre la douleur.


	10. Histoire des Kamichi

Ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis en chaise roulante. Je n'ai plus besoin de pilule contre la douleur. D'après Sakura, on va pouvoir enlevé les plâtres demain. J'ai hâte!

Même si moi et Naruto on a maintenant notre routine, on a tous les deux hâte que je puisse me débrouiller toute seule. En plus, je ne peux même pas entrer dans la bibliothèque avec ça! Je les fait comment mes recherches?

Quant à Jiraiya, j'ai été un peu déçue de ne pas le voir. Il était en mission, selon Naruto. Mais je crois plutôt qu'il m'évitait. Cet homme est intelligent: il sait probablement depuis que je suis arrivée qui je suis. Et maintenant, il sait que je sais qu'il sait (dur à suivre? Mais non!) tous ou presque sur mon Dojutsu. Et il m'évite. A-t-il peur? Mais de quoi?

J'ai été très contente lorsque Naruto m'a redonné mon bandeau, que Kiba et Akamaru avaient trouvés dans un buisson en me cherchant. Depuis, je le porte tout les jour, de même que ma robe qui à été nettoyée et réparée.

Remarquez, ça a quand même des bons côtés, d'être prise dans le plâtres Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la chaise roulante ou du fait que je lui ai sauvé la vie, mais Saburo semble être moins mesquin avec moi, maintenant. Sa réaction la première fois qu'il m'a vu avec cet air de momie m'a d'ailleurs surprise.

En effet, lui et Takehiko discutait sur le bord d'un étang. Le dernier semblait au bord des larmes, de tristesses et de colère, visiblement. Dès qu'ils m'ont vu, ils se sont précipités vers moi tel deux lions affamés. Pour une fois, Saburo n'a pas fait preuve de retenu. Takehiko venait-il de lui dire sa manière de penser? Probablement, mais se n'est pas sûr. Enfin bref, mes deux coéquipiers semblaient franchement ravis de voir que j'étais saine et sauve ou, du moins, vivante. J'ai bien faillit pleurer tant ça me touchait.

Seul truc qui fait que mes coéquipiers m'en veulent un peu: on ne prend plus de missions. En effet, ça va plutôt mal traversé tout le pays en chaise roulante! Mais bon, ils ne sont pas trop fâché. Tant mieux.

Ce soir, nous, l'équipe 11, sommes réunis autour des ramens de Chez Ichiraku, pour fêter ma guérison demain. Ce soir, Naruto paye. Demain, le chef nous offre chacun un bol, soit cinq pour Naruto. Honnêtement, tout ça me touche. Je me sens presque coupable. Mais bon, autant mieux en profiter!

Demain, je vais me délier les jambes. Après-demain, nous repartons en mission. Je crois que cette idée stresse tout le monde, vu comment à tourner la première. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Et c'est probablement mieux ainsi.

Le repas se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les blagues sont au rendez-vous, de même que les anecdotes un peu humiliante mais tellement amusantes. Mais vint un moment où l'on dû se séparer pour rentrer chez-nous, ou à l'hôpital, dans mon cas.

***

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, je marche sur mes deux jambes. Dès qu'on m'a débarrassée de ces affreux plâtres, je suis allée prendre une bonne douche et je suis sortie profiter de mes membres récupérés. Ce que ça fait du bien!

Je me déplace dans la ville pendant quelques temps avant de décider de me rendre vers la source d'eau chaude. Après tout, je n'ai pas pus y aller pendant cette convalescence! C'est soudain que je me souviens que je voulais voir l'Ermite pas Net dès que je pourrais de nouveau marcher. Surtout que Naruto m'a annoncé que par le plus grand des "hasard", le Sannin revenait de mission aujourd'hui... Un sourire sournois ce dessine sur mes lèvres alors qu'une idée germe dans ma tête. J'entre dans le bâtiment.

Quelques instants plus tard, je suis face à un clone de moi, qui est enroulé dans une serviette. On se lance un regard approbateur. Puis, ma copie se dirige à pas lent vers le bain bouillant. Pendant ce temps, je contourne discrètement ce-dernier pour aller vers le pont, là où se trouve une clôture donnant sur le bain de la gente féminine.

Comme je m'y attendais, Jiraiya est là, scrutant le bain au travers un trou de la clôture. Je m'approche discrètement de ma cible, faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Je souris en le voyant sursauter en reconnaissant la personne qui vient d'entré dans son endroit d'inspiration. Il se tourne soudain, dans l'intention visible de partir. Il fige sur place en me voyant pratiquement en face de lui. On entendit un petit "pouf", signifiant que mon clone avait compris que son travail était terminé.

Jiraiya finit par se détendre en voyant mon sourire amusé.

- La vue était bonne?

Il ne répond pas. Pas besoin de toute façon. C'est le genre de question auxquelles on ne répond pas, point. Il se gratte le derrière de la tête avec un grand sourire gêné.

- Ha, Yoko! Ça va?

- Oui! Ça fait du bien de pouvoir marcher de nouveau!

On commence à marcher, sortant des sources en parlant de tout et de rien. Mais voilà que je craque.

- Jiraiya-sama... Vous savez pertinemment ce que je veux vous demander. Alors arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, d'accord?

Le grand ninja perd son sourire, devenant soudain drôlement sérieux.

- Allons dans un coin plus tranquille, tu veux?

- Oui.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve dans un café peu fréquenté, et peu conseillé, une tasse fumante d'une boisson peu ragoûtante devant nous. L'ermite des crapauds pousse un petit soupir.

- Pour tout te dire, j'espérais ne pas avoir à t'en parler. C'est plutôt compliqué, alors je te...

- Fuyais, je sais. J'avais deviné. Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que Naruto, vous savez!

Le pervers eu un sourire face à la dernière remarque, mais reprit son sérieux plutôt rapidement. D'une voix calme, il demanda:

- Alors, que veux-tu savoir exactement?

- Tout ce que j'ignore. Et tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un puissant Dojutsu de mon clan décimé et qu'il se nomme "Taiyougan". Je sais aussi que, visiblement, je peux transformer des lapin en drôle d'hybrides.

- C'est pas tout à fait ça, mais bon. Je crois qu'on va parler un moment...

Il prit une gorge de sa boisson fumante, fit une grimace de dégoût et se lança dans un grand monologue.

- Tout d'abord, ce Dojutsu s'appelle, comme tu l'as si bien dit, le Taiyougan. Il y a longtemps, le clan des Kamichi était respecté, non seulement pour sa pupille héréditaire, mais aussi pour sa bonté et son courage. Les gens du clan étaient facilement reconnaissables par leurs yeux violets et leurs cheveux souvent blonds.

Le Taiyougan se manifestais certes chez tous les ninjas de ce clan, s'était l'un des critères. Mais il fallait aussi quelque chose de plus difficile à obtenir. Un puissant choc émotionnel. Il fallait souvent plus d'un choc pour pouvoir maîtriser entièrement ce Dojutsu. Mais voilà: il y avait un autre inconvénient, qui pouvait être considéré comme un avantage s'il était bien contrôler. Chacun de ces chocs provoquaient une violente production de chakra qui sortait pratiquement du corps des Kamichi, les rendant non seulement facilement repérable, mais leur coûtait aussi une grande dose d'énergie pour pouvoir se maîtriser ou ne serait-ce que bouger. Si bien contrôlé, cette caractéristique peut cependant se transformer en véritable machine à tuer! Mais bon, c'est plutôt rare, étant donné que les chocs émotionnels ne sont pas si fréquents. Mais ça, tu étais probablement au courant.

Voilà qu'on arrive à ce qui t'intéresse, je crois. Cette pupille était très puissante, de même que le Sharingan, le Byakugan et le Rinnegan. Elle était mondialement connue, et enviée.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- J'y arrive, laisse moi le temps de finir.

Au combat, ce Dojutsu est affreusement pratique. Il permet de contrôler l'esprit. notamment des animaux. D'ailleurs, les Kamichi élevaient beaucoup de ces-derniers, surtout des lapins car ils se reproduisent vite et en grand nombre. Comme tu l'as probablement remarqué, les animaux contrôler se transforment pour devenir vraiment utile. La forme reste toujours un mystère, puisqu'elle change selon le talent du possesseur du Taiyougan, des circonstances, du type de combat, de la température et pleins d'autres choses.

Seulement, il fallait rester complètement immobile pour contrôler un animal. Plus ou moins longtemps, selon sa masse.

Mais surtout, on ne contrôlait pas seulement des animaux avec cette pupille. Si on était bien entraîner, on pouvait contrôler pratiquement tous se qui avait un cerveau. Même... Même des Bijuus. Et c'est justement pour ça que l'Akatsuki en a après toi.

Je reste stupéfaite. Mais il n'a visiblement pas terminé.

- Des générations se sont écoulé. Un jour, toute une génération de Kamichi décida de ne pas être ninja. Ils devinrent marchands, de même que leurs enfants qui voulaient marcher dans leur traces. Et ce fut ainsi pendant des décennies. Peu à peu, le Taiyougan sombra dans l'oublie, même dans leur propre famille. Il devint même une légende.

Mais voilà qu'Orochimaru, par je ne sais quel moyen, à percer le secret. Il a découvert que la Taiyougan persistait toujours. Il a envoyé son meilleur ninja dans la famille, lui demandant de les décimer mais de ramener l'un d'entre eux, le plus jeune si possible.

- Sasuke...

- Exactement. Le reste de l'histoire, tu la connais.

Il ne remarque que maintenant que je n'ai pas entendu sa dernière phrase. Mon regard est perdu dans la vague. Des images atroces me passent devant les yeux. Je sens mon chakra s'emballer. Tant bien que mal, je le maîtrise. Je me crispe sous l'effort. Jiraiya semble le remarquer, puisqu'il paye rapidement l'addition. Il me prend dans ses bras et file rapidement vers les terrains d'entraînements. Il doit me sentir haleter tant je fais d'efforts pour me retenir. Il me dépose près de trois bûches de bois et s'éloigne.

- Laisse tout ça sortir. C'est pas bon de retenir tout à l'intérieur.

J'obéis, me laissant tomber sur les genoux sous l'effet phénoménal de la libération de tant de chakra. Je pousse un long cri, laissant déferler ma rage par la même occasion. Ça me fait un bien fou!

Au bout de quelques instants, je finis par me calmer. Légèrement haletante, je me relève. Je jette un regard reconnaissant à l'Ermite.

- Merci... Et désolé.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, non? Je n'aurait pas dû parler de ça. Pardonne-moi, je croyais que tu avais tout oublier.

- Au contraire...

Ma voix devint soudainement mélancolique. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

- Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je les vois. Akio, maman et papa, allongés dans cette marre de sang. Et surtout, je le vois lui. Son visage sans la moindre expression, son katana à sa ceinture et ses yeux si sombres et profonds. Je vois Naruto qui arrive juste à temps pour me sauver. Je revois tout de cette affreuse nuit. Ces temps-ci, je ressens aussi les émotions que j'avais ressentit. Cette nuit-là a eu lieu mon tout premier choc émotionnel. Alors, je le revis drôlement souvent, depuis quelques temps. Et tranquillement, j'apprends à maîtriser cette masse immense de chakra, et même mon Taiyougan. Je crois même que je peux l'activer sans grosse émotion, maintenant.

Il reste silencieux, respectant ma tirade et mes émotions. Je l'aime bien, pour tout dire. C'est qu'un gros pervers, mais il peut être vraiment compréhensif.

- Je comprends pourquoi Naruto est aussi attaché à vous...

Il sursaute, puis un sourire éclaire son visage. Il me raccompagne gentiment chez moi, où je m'écroule, épuisée, sur mon lit.


	11. Nouvelle mission, nouveaux ennuis

Comme il y a un peu plus d'un mois, Saburo, Takehiko et moi sommes réunis dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Celle-ci me sourit en voyant que je vais mieux. Je lui rends son sourire avec une petite gêne. Elle finit par commencer.

- Je vous envois à Suna, où vous exécuterez quelques missions pour le Kazekage.

Naruto allait répliquer, mais, à la surprise générale, Saburo s'en charge, plus ou moins poliment.

- Hokage-sama... Je refuse d'y aller. La dernière fois, on s'est fait attaqué par des criminels de rang S et Yoko à été gravement blessée! Je... Je veux pas reprendre ce risque.

Je tressaillis en voyant qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

- Je comprends tes inquiétudes. Mais nos ninjas nous assurent qu'il n'y a pas de trace de l'Akatsuki. Et puis, une fois n'est pas coutume. Vous avez seulement manqué de chance, la dernière fois. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le plus grand danger sera les ninjas adverses qui s'infiltrent souvent à Suna, mais les Jounins du village caché du Sable sont toujours sur leur garde. La guerre tirant à sa fin, les ninjas ennemis sont de moins en moins nombreux.

Saburo ne semble pas très convaincu, mais il acquiesce, de même que Naruto et le reste de nous, en fait.

- Très bien. Vous partez dès que possible. Restez quand même sur vos gardes.

- Oui!

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, nous sommes tous dehors.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes tous à la porte du village. La tension est palpable. On se fixe tous un moment avant de se décider à partir.

***

Finalement, le trajet c'est passé sans la moindre encombre, à notre grand soulagement. Nous sommes devant les portes du village. J'ai un peu peur d'entrer. Naruto m'a prévenu que Suna avait beaucoup changé. Je croyais vraiment être prête à tout. Mais franchement, c'était loin d'être le cas.

En effet, lorsqu'on l'on put finalement pénétrer dans le village, je suis restée figée. Je ne croyais pas que ce serait si effrayant. Même Saburo est demeuré bouche-bée.

Au moins la moitié des maisons sont presque entièrement détruites. Les gens qui sortent regardent partout autour d'eux, méfiants. Aucune conversation ne se tient, les cafés et les restaurants sont pratiquement inexistants. Les stocks des épiceries sont pratiquement tous épuisés. Par endroit, le sable qui recouvre le sol se teinte de rose. Du sang. Un gros frisson me parcourt le dos.

Mais se qui me surprend le plus, c'est la grosseur du cimetière. Alors que je m'attendais à en voir un immense, il est presque inexistant. Je lance un regard interrogateur à Naruto. Celui-ci se contente de me faire signe d'attendre, que je comprendrais.

En effet, à peine quelques instants plus tard, alors que nous sommes en route vers le bureau du Kazekage, une puissante odeur de fumée me prend à la gorge, me faisant suffoquer. Un rapport avec le cimetière ?

J'oriente mon regard vers la provenance de l'odeur, qui est aussitôt justifiée. Un ninja de Suna est entrain de brûler un cadavre ! Je mets ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de vomir. L'odeur produite est au moins aussi pire que la vue !

Fermant les yeux, je continue ma marche. On arrive rapidement au bureau du Kazekage. Lorsque j'entre, je suis ravie de constater qu'il s'agit toujours de Gaara-sama ! D'ailleurs, je lui fais clairement savoir. Avec un grand sourire, les yeux fermé, je m'écrie:

- Bonjour, Gaara-sama ! Ça fait longtemps que nous nous sommes vu pour la dernière fois, non ?

Il lève des yeux surpris vers moi. Il se concentre quelques secondes, ne me reconnaissant probablement pas. Pour l'aider, j'ouvre les yeux, sans me départir de mon sourire. Une étincelle passe dans ses yeux.

- Bonjour. Ça fait longtemps, en effet.

Il continue les salutations avant de venir à se qui nous intéresse: le but de la mission.

- Vos missions seront très simples: de nombreuses missions de Rang D sont disponibles au village et je manque de Genins pour les accomplir. Je compte sur vous. Votre première mission ici consiste à aider les gens à reconstruire leurs maisons et ce, toute la journée. Demain, vous irez chercher du réapprovisionnement pour les épiceries. Ensuite...

Nous sommes de plus en plus découragés par sa longue énumération, mais aucun ne proteste. Je vois même un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Naruto.

***

Mon Dieu que ça fait du bien ! Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, nous avons congé. En fait, demain, nous retournons à Konoha. Gaara-sama nous à laisser le champ libre, de même que Naruto. J'en profite donc pour faire le tour de ma ville natale.

Je suis déprimée: la vie à l'air si dangereuse, ici ! Je dis bien "à l'air", car pour l'instant, je n'ai vue aucun combat. Mais la guerre tire à sa fin. Il y a quelques années, la vie devait être bien plus mouvementée.

Je m'arrête soudain face à une maison abandonnée. Mon ancienne maison. Je pose ma main sur la porte, déglutissant. Ouvrir, ou ne pas ouvrir ?

Je soupire en enlevant ma main. Je ne suis pas prête à affronter ça. Peut-être une autre fois, lorsqu'on reviendra. Mais pas maintenant. Je m'en sens incapable.

Lorsque je reprends la route, je ne peux empêcher une larme de rouler le long de ma joue. Ce village à si changé et pourtant... Il me rappelle tant de chose. Je me souviens de mes promenades avec mes parents, des entraînements d'Akio, des nos sorties au magasin... Je pousse un soupir en chassant une nouvelle larme du revers de la main.

Mais voilà que, pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, je fige. Je viens de voir quelqu'un que je ne connais que trop bien. Il est facilement repérable, dans les rues pratiquement désertes ! Je me mets soudainement à courir vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsqu'il est à porté de voix, je demande, incertaine:

- Suigetsu-niichan ? C'est bien toi ?

Le concerné se raidit soudainement. Pour être sûre que se soit bien lui, il faut absolument que je vois ses yeux. Bien sûr, sa chevelure bleuâtre/argentée est un bon indice sur son identité. Mais ses yeux, je ne les oublierais jamais. Tout simplement car je m'y représentais. Ils étaient de la même couleur que les miens. Mais lorsqu'il dit d'une voix philosophique, mais aussi moqueuse "Je ne connais qu'une personne qui m'appelle comme ça !", je sus que c'est bien lui. Il se tourne vers moi et me souris.

- Suigetsu-niichan ! ! !

J'allais lui sauter au coup, mes ses paroles me laissèrent bouche-bée:

- Yoko ! Tu tombe bien, on te cherchait.

Je recule d'un pas, plaçant mes bras en position défensive.

- Qui ça _on _? Et pourquoi après plus de huit ans de disparition tu réapparais soudain pour me _chercher _? !

Il sourit d'une manière qui ne me rassure pas du tout, bien au contraire.

- Tu vas bientôt savoir qui nous sommes... Pour se qui est de la deuxième question, je crois que tu as quand même un doute, nan ?

Je me crispe.

- Pas toi aussi, quand même ? ! J'ai assez d'avoir l'Akatsuki à mes trousses, tu sauras ! Et puis...

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, niichan...

- J'ai bien peur que tu n'aie pas trop le choix, "_sœurette" _!

Sur le dernier mot, il fonce vers moi, armé d'une grande et large épée. J'évite le coup qu'il m'assène avant de créer une multitude de clones. J'en envoi un à la recherche de Naruto, comme je lui avais promis de faire en cas d'ennuis. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois une femme aux longs cheveux rouges appuyée sur un mur. Elle me regarde, les sourcils froncés. Je ne m'attarde pas plus à son sujet, évitant de nouveau une charge de Suigetsu.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'attaque, lui. Il doit savoir que je ne me défendrais pas et il en profite. Je ne le savais pas si cruel et sournois. A-t-il tant changé ou était-ce moi qui étais naïve ? Peut-être les deux, en fait.

Moi et mes clones, on saute partout autour de lui, comme des puces, pour éviter ses charges. Il commence à s'énerver et redouble d'ardeur. Nous, on commence à fatiguer. Ce n'est pas très évident, de sauter et d'éviter en même temps !

Je retiens un cri lorsqu'il réussit à propulser l'un de mes clones au sol avec le plat de son épée. La copie disparait dans un nuage de fumée. Je remarque que la fille fronce encore plus les sourcils. Elle se concentre, mais pourquoi ?

Comme si cette semi-victoire lui avait donné de la force, niichan réussit en moins d'une trentaine de secondes à exterminer trois autres de mes clones. Soudain, la femme s'écrit, en me pointant du doigt.

- Suigetsu ! C'est celle-là, la vraie ! Son chakra augmente lorsque l'un de ses clones disparait !

- Co... Comment ? !

Je perds ma concentration pendant une seconde. Grosse erreur. Je sens le métal, froid et dur, du plat de la lame de Suigetsu s'abattre dans mon dos. Je pousse un cri, propulsée à environ dix mètres. Une voix, sa voix, me parvint tout prêt de mes oreilles.

- Ça, c'est son secret...

Je sens une certaine douleur à mon cou, là où il vient d'appuyer. Puis, plus rien.

***

Je me réveille soudainement, ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qui s'est passé, seulement je ne sais pas où je suis. Je suis attachée, poignets liés dans le dos, au pied d'un mur, à l'intérieur de ce qui semble être une chambre. Il y a un lit près de moi, ainsi qu'une table basse un peu plus loin. Le sol est en bambou tressé. Est-il utile de préciser que ce n'est pas très confortable pour le derrière ?

J'aperçois soudain Suigetsu du coin de l'œil. Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué que je suis réveillée, puisqu'il se dispute avec la femme de toute à l'heure.

- Tu aurais pu la tuer comme ça ! T'aurais dû être plus prudent !

- Je savais très bien se que je faisais, Karin !

- Tu imagine se qui se serait passé si elle serait morte? Sas...

- Mais elle n'est PAS morte, bon sang !

Une larme roule sur ma joue. Il se fout pas mal de mon état de santé, en fait.

- Et pourquoi elle semblait te connaître, d'abord ?

Niichan hausse les épaules.

- Ses parents m'ont recueilli lorsque j'étais môme. J'avais déserté mon village et je me suis retrouvé à Suna. Malgré mes actes, ils m'ont accepté chez eux. La petite à grandit en ma compagnie, pendant environ quatre ans. Puis, un jour, alors que je me baladais en ville, Orochimaru m'a mit le grappin dessus. Fin de l'histoire.

- Elle semble très attachée à toi...

Cette fois, j'intervins, leur faisant savoir ainsi que j'étais réveillée.

- Je ne fais pas que sembler. Tu m'as horriblement manqué, Suigetsu- niichan... Et dès que je te vois, tu m'attaques !

J'avais craché les derniers mots avec haine. À ma grande colère, il sourit.

- Allons... On va pas en faire tout un plat ! Allez je vais me reprendre. Comment va...

Il est interrompu par l'entrée d'un homme. Un homme que je ne connais que trop bien. Dès que je l'aperçois, je sens mon chakra s'emballer. C'est _lui_. Il n'y a aucun doute possible. Il n'a pratiquement pas changé, depuis la dernière fois. Je me mets à gigoter, puis à crier.

- TOI ! ! ! Espèce de monstre ! Laisse-moi partir tout de suite, où je te promets que tu vas le regretter ! ! !

Je ne retiens pas mon chakra, qui sort maintenant en trombe de mon corps. Sasuke, car c'est bien lui, si vous n'aviez pas deviné, me regarde, perplexe. On dirait qu'il me reconnaît finalement.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de toi. Mais bon, ça ne change rien.

- Tu l'as connais, Sasuke ?

- Ouais, en quelque sorte.

Suigetsu semble surpris, de même que la dénommé Karin. Et pas seulement à cause du chakra qui sort de mon corps. Probablement car ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Sasuke me connaisse.

Moi, je suis toujours aussi furieuse. Mais je ne montre pas mon Dôjutsu. Ça servirait à rien sauf piquer leur curiosité et se n'est pas se que je veux. Il y a soudain un homme, bien bâti mais à l'allure sympathique, qui s'approche de moi. Il pose la main sur mon épaule.

- Calme-toi, petite. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

D'un mouvement brusque, j'enlève mon épaule de sous sa paume pourtant amicale. Je grogne, mais j'obéis. Cependant, je détourne la tête, refusant catégoriquement de regarder l'Uchiwa. Le flot de chakra finit par se calmer, puis disparaître complètement. Mais je suis encore terriblement en colère. Soudain, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère, Suigetsu pris la parole.

- Comme je m'apprêtais à te demander tout à l'heure, Yoko. Comment va ta famille ?

Lorsque je reporte mon attention sur lui, mon regard est gorgé de colère et de haine. Cependant, je ne peux empêcher une larme de perler au coin de mes yeux. Je fixe soudainement mon regard sur Sasuke.

- Demande à Sasuke, il saura mieux te répondre que moi !

Niichan semble surpris. Il se tourne vers l'Uchiwa, le regard interrogateur.

- Sasuke ?

- C'est compliqué.

Cette fois, je m'énerve sérieusement.

- COMPLIQUÉ ? ! C'est très simple ! Je vais te dire se qui c'est passé moi ! Cet espèce de monstre est entré chez moi un soir et à assassiner toute ma famille de sang froid ! Il m'aurait tué moi aussi, si Naruto ne serait pas intervenu !

J'ai un petit rire rempli de dédain.

- Ce lâche n'a pas osé me tuer devant lui. Ou bien il avait juste peur d'un possible combat, puisqu'il s'est enfuit !

Je vois le possesseur du Sharingan se raidir. Mais il ne répond pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'insulte non dissimulée qui le fait réagir ou bien le nom de Naruto, vu les souvenirs que ce-dernier doit lui rappeler.

Suigetsu hausse les épaules.

- Ha, c'est dommage. Dis donc Sasuke, tu as le don de te faire apprécier !

Étonnamment, ce ne fut pas le concerné qui répondit, mais Karin. Elle lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur la tête, qui se transforma en... eau?!

- Qu'est-ce que...?!

- La beauté de la science d'Orochimaru, se contente de répliqué niichan, don la tête est redevenue normale.

Je remarque que sa voix est mi-sarcastique, mi-amusée, probablement par ma surprise. Je me mets donc à bougonner dans mon coin, sans même réfléchir à qui est cet Orochimaru et pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose.


End file.
